


Their Another Lifetime

by baeconandeggs, baekpupniyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Euthanasia, Graphic Violence, Happy Ending, Korean History, M/M, Mention of blood, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Puppylove ChanBaek, Royalty, Smut, king chanyeol, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekpupniyeol/pseuds/baekpupniyeol
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol will meet each other in every lifetime they will have and will fall for each other. Again and again and again.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 24
Kudos: 127
Collections: BAE2020





	Their Another Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE017  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Hi to all the readers of BAE2020!!! This is my first ever Baeficfest entry and I hope you will love this story of mine since I put a lot of effort researching for some of the informations here, like the Korean history. I am also a fan of flower symbolism. MYOSOTIS IS FORGET-ME-NOT'S SCIENTIFC NAME if anyone of you ain't aware of that.  
> I am very thankful for the mods of this fest for trusting me and to the prompter, I hope you didn't mind that your prompy went this way.  
> To my last minute beta reader SL, I hope you are reading this. The story has some changes after you beta read this. Thank you for the moral support! Also my baby J!!! It's okay you can beta read my next Bae entry!!!  
> Enjoy the reading everyone and I hope you read the tags!!!!

_" Our universe grants every soul a twin ,a reflection of themselves , the kindred spirit ,And no matter where they are or how far away they are from each other,even if they are in different dimensions, they will always find one another. This is destiny; this is love. , Julie Dillon "_

**December 2019**

Its the time of the year again. As per usual it was another Christmas without someone special to spend with. He just broke up with his boyfriend for 7 months for a stupid reason of 'waiting for his soulmate'. The guy didn’t take the reason because, of course, it was pretty stupid. But Baekhyun insisted. He doesn’t want to continue the relationship without feeling the familiarity and the love. He just went dating with the guy since Kyungsoo, his bestfriend who is now busy calming his kids, was being annoying and nagging him on how he was so dumb to believe about the 'soulmate' thing.

It all started when Baekhyun finished filing a set of documents from the period when the first dynasty grew in the land of Joseon. As the only archivist in this not so popular museum in Seoul, it was a tiring job to do. He still got a tower of documents to preserve but the good thing is that he’s not going to be alone anymore. The museum hired a fresh grad from S University. He was actually shocked to hear such absurd news. A graduate from a top university applying in this kind of museum. Nonetheless, Baekhyun was happy to train the rookie.

As Baekhyun was going through some important documents about the coronation of the first emperor, he unintentionally spilled his water on the new delivered golden scroll. To his panic he pulled out the paper and there was a click until another paper rolled out. From what he was briefed few days ago, all the new items, especially the scrolls, are all replicas (but still spilling water in it will cause him a fortune) so he was a little shocked when the new paper was an old one, evident on its yellowish color. It smell old too.

Thinking that maybe they received the original one, he placed it carefully in a dry part of the big table and went to get his phone on his bag, dialing the director's number.

Few more rings and then a groggy voice answered his call.

"What is it, Mr. Byun? Are you still in the museum?" the director asked. He was sorry for waking up the poor man in this ungodly hours but he need to report the incident.

After telling Director Kim about what happen, he was told to go home and the director promised him to not worry if it was proven to be the original. But instead of following what his superior have said, Baekhyun went back to the scroll and looked at it carefully.

Honestly, Baekhyun was so drawn about this scroll. Like a force was pulling him to stay and read the scroll. He pulled out his thick glasses to read the words inscribed in the scroll. Again he was entranced on the words inscribed in the scroll. Like the words came from his mouth. It seems to be a letter of love from the choice of words that is written for the new King and he was pretty sure that the scroll was written by a man or maybe a woman with a sharp penmanship; though he was pretty sure women that time can’t read nor write. 

The words said, _"My dearest love. I am very glad to hear you’ve finally become the king of this land. My only request for the King of this land is that he should not show his fear of my death. I deserve to die my king and you deserve to live and serve our beloved land. We will meet again that is what I promise you, my love. From the star you love before"_. Then a stamp that looks like a star.

Baekhyun was taken a back on the words "I deserve to die".The words familiar on his lips. His heart hurts from the letter. He doesn’t understand the tear that fall from his eye. He was sure that he hasn’t experienced such thing in his life but he felt the way of the love and sadness the letter possessed. If this was really an original, it's going to be the newest discovery of a hidden letter for the King and his forbidden love. It can change the history or it can make things worse. It’s going to be on Baekhyun. He will probably start the search for more hidden letters for the King. The government will surely give him money to discover more hidden letters and he will be known as an 'archivist who revealed the first King’s love affair'. One of the few mysteries of the Korean empire. 

In case something happened to the scroll, Baekhyun took a photo of the scroll and put it back to its original place leaving the first paper laid on top of the table to dry. 

He looked once again on the letter on his phone and he can’t just put out what he’s feeling. Thousands of emotions are filling him right now. He can’t just put up what are these emotions all about. Does he pity the letter sender? Or he pities himself for an unknown reason? He also got the feeling of longing. But for what? For whom?

Then for few days, the letter kept on making his emotions down and he is going insane. He can’t decipher where all these sadness and longing coming from and he wants answer like, right now so he can continue his work. Because of so much thinking about that scroll, he didn't notice that Kyungsoo finally settled his kids down and now waving a hand in front of him. He snapped out when Jongmin, Kyungsoo's youngest son, spilled his baby food on his shirt.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, Baek! Min is still learning to hold his spoon." The father explained to which Baekhyun understand.

"It's okay,Soo. I'll just ask for extra tissues in the counter."

He stood so fast that he didn't noticed a tall man walked on him holding his iced Americano and genuinely poured it on his shirt.

"OH MY GOD! I’m terribly sorry. Oh my! I'm really sorry." The man kept on mumbling his apologies while Baekhyun was just staring at his face. His freaking handsome face.

The man’s face was god’s work. He is sure that the gods took their precious time making this guy. He’s tall not so tall though but tall enough for Baekhyun to hide on his delicious neck. Then he looked up at him. Baekhyun felt it. He was struck. 

He felt familiarity between him and the guy. The kind when he saw the scroll. It was like they’ve knew each other for a long time now and looking in each other’s eyes brought back a memory they never knew exist.

********** 320 BC Spring *********

Flowers bloomed at the palace garden. The garden is beautiful just like every spring and the young Eunuch Byun, if there’s a chance, will take his precious time to look around and talk to the flowers. His favorite is myosotis and there’s only a few of that flower in the garden. He was told that the flower, when picked by someone, will grant that person his one true eternal love and that their souls will never forget each other even in another lifetime. It was a hoax, as what their Masters told them during training but Eunuch Byun is full of enthusiasm in his heart that he wants to prove himself that the flower’s magical power is true. He will have his eternal love.

Going further in the deepest and isolated part of the garden where he saw how dried some plants are, he stepped on the stoned path so he won’t be lost when he needs to went back to the entrance since he just used his little break to visit the garden.

Being mischievous, he jumped from one stone step to another not caring what is in front of him. He doesn’t care anymore because he’s happy from what he’s doing. He’s young after all and being a eunuch would not take away the child in him. So when he stepped on his right foot, lifting his left and went imbalanced, he was so sure that the ground will not feel this warm and soft. Like a soft cotton fabric falling to his skin. He opened his eyes just to see a pair of beautiful brown orbs looking directly at him. The facial features of the man in front of him is very masculine with firm jaw line, accompanied by cherry lips that are slightly open out of shock, a pair of thick eyebrows that suits him well and lastly, the two big ears.

"Wow… They are big…." He mumbled unconsciously and the man before him frowned in confusion. Eunuch Byun realized what he had just said and pushed himself to stand up because he was pretty sure that he’s not light and the man might have sore muscle when he continued to stay there. 

I,I mean…. Your e,ears! They are big!"He stuttered looking so red in the cheeks of the thought the man might misunderstand that he’s making fun of his ears so he can’t stop what he said next.

"They are beautiful!"

Realization hit him when he looked up the tall man (he doesn’t know he was that tall) and saw the dashing toothy smile he has on.

Chanyeol wasn’t expecting too much when the Queen made an announcement about the next person who will sit on the throne. She’s been reigning the whole empire alone with the help of her children and her prime minister and now that she reached the age to retire, she suddenly announced it like it was a normal thing to do.

_"Prepare the Princes for I will step down soon."_

Chanyeol and his brother Changmin didn’t saw that coming today. They were thinking they will have at least ten more years before preparing to be the next King.

In all honesty, Chanyeol doesn’t want to be the King. He is okay with his half brother being the one who will rule the kingdom. But because he was the direct descendant of his late father, the old leaders want to stick to the tradition. He should be the King now but him wanting to be the better person in this picture, thought that he should give his brother a chance. They are both sons to the Queen after all.

"Are you nervous, Yeollie?" Prince Changmin asked once he was standing right beside his brother. They are now looking at the pond inside the palace where they always played when they want to be naughty sometimes and forget their princely image. Their memories, beautiful and sad were all made before this pond. Chanyeol won’t let the throne to be the reason for them to ruin all of it.

"You’re here, brother. I don’t have to be nervous anymore." He said, warm smile ghosting his frowning face. The older prince looked at his brother to see the sincerity he doesn’t deserve.

"By the way, have you heard about that flower?" Chanyeol asked facing his brother this time. The older frowned.

"What flower are you talking about, Yeollie?"

"The myosotis? The flower who can give you one true eternal love?" Chanyeol asked innocently. The older prince can see how his brother’s eyes twinkle from the word "love". He admits his younger brother is really a romantic. Reading books of love more than about the laws of the empire. The soft hearted prince can’t live a single day in the palace without those romance book written by some noble man. But amidst being romantic, the younger prince is very crucial in taking statements of fiction and realistic. That’s why he was a little taken aback when Chanyeol asked about the legendary flower.

"Chanyeol. It’s just a story made by the elders. I thought you are better than this." Changmin chuckled. He saw the frown crept on his brother’s face. The older Prince cleared his throat. Chanyeol realized he was frowning too much to his brother. He sighed and was about to say something when he heard a commotion down the hallway.

The master eunuch of the palace is walking with the small and cute young eunuch he saw in the garden just that day. A smile crept on the youngest Prince which didn’t go unnoticed to his older brother.

Prince Changmin cleared his throat as the servants took a turn on their way.

"I heard the master eunuch is putting one of his students as a replacement for Eunuch Jang. As far as I heard, the youngest will be one of your people."

Chanyeol was delighted. He already met the young eunuch although short and fast, he felt relieved and comfort already running towards his body. 

**+++++++ 1875 Spring +++++++**

Hyun woke up much earlier than the other days. Today, the first day of the week-long festival will happen. He already prepared his new silk robe that his father, who is a tailor, made for him. His older brother also have the same silk robe but with different color. 

Spring will always be his favorite season of the year. Pretty flowers and beautiful festivals are around this season. Hyun loves joining the festival, watching the dances and the parade, and also buying delicious delicacies the people in Hanyang made during spring. He also can’t wait for his father to make them his famous rice cake. He’ll invite his friends to come and eat with him.

He was about to go to his brother’s room to wake him up when he heard his father talking to someone. It was a foreigner, an American since they are talking in English. Must be a customer. Due to his undying curiosity in everything, he sat on the highest step of the staircase and leaned between the gaps of the handrail. He saw a tall man with blonde hair wearing the uniform of the American soldiers. What caught Hyun’s attention is the not so small Korean kid beside the American.

The kid is wearing a worn out dress shirt that should be white with a black satin suspender in front, a round grey beret hat that help in keeping his big ears protruding in each side, a classic brown trouser engulfing his long legs and worn out shoes that’s been walking for god knows how many miles already.

He’s interested but he wants to see first how the kid looks like. The hat he’s wearing is hiding the face he should have memorized by now.

_"I can make the same trouser and dress shirt for your son, Sir." He heard his father speaks in English. He’s not very fluent but he can understand that’s why not only Koreans are entering the shop even people from other countries._

_  
_

_"My son wants a traditional hanbok for the festival. I know today is the first day of the festival but can you make it before the parade?"_

Though he doesn’t completely understand what the man requested, he can understand some few words like "festival", "first day", "today" and "parade". He still needs to make a complete sentence on his next class.

His father went inside a room where they keep the fabrics. Hyun went down to greet the guest and also to see the kid’s face.

The moment he stood in front of them his breath was taken away and the bright sunlight suddenly shone behind the kid making him look like some fairy shining so bright. Hyun was a little irritated he wants to see his face.

"Hyun-ah! What are you doing here this early? Go up and wake your brother." His father yelled while putting the silks on the table. 

"Go now."

He pouted. He just wanted to greet the kid but his father is being annoying. He can’t do anything though but to follow so he bowed one last time and went straight up the stairs not noticing how the kid look at him with sparks in his eyes.

"Did you like the robe, Nathan."The old man asked the kid in front of him. Nathaniel sighed. He doesn’t want to join the festival but his foster father, Eugene, is very eager to celebrate the Spring Festival for the first time.

Nathaniel looked at himself at the mirror. The light blue silk robe fits well on him. It illuminates his skin color and made him look more handsome and Korean, which in his case he doesn’t want to.

He might be born as one but he never grew as one since all those 10 years of his life was spend in the country he never thought will be his home. He even forget and never used his birth name.

Eugene is a missionary who sailed to Korea to attempt in making the people Christian. The strong beliefs of the natives make him travelled back to America to continue his study in Theology. Little did he know that he carried with him a slave child who runaway after stealing a bag of bread from his master’s house. Now, the old man is serving their country as one of the soldiers that visit the colonies to get the reports of every military base.

Eugene took him in and made him his son. Legally adopted him and raised him up as his own son. Nathaniel was grateful for that.

"Dad, I don’t really wanna go to the festival. It wasn’t even necessary for me to go there." Nathaniel complained facing his dad with a grimace on his face. His dad only laughed at him.

"Son, it will be our last week in Korea. Why not celebrate, right? And beside…" His father smirked. Nathaniel immediately blushed. He knows what his father is thinking and he hate it.

"Don’t you want to see that cute little girl from the tailor shop?"

"DAD!" He protested. Of course, he wants to see the cute girl back from the shop once again. He wants to at least know her name before even going back to America. But he can’t face her with his poor Korean since he spent his young age in Manhattan. He wants to talk to her freely and he knew that the girl can’t even speak English. He needs to adjust since he’s older. 

"Ahh… Young love." He blushed even more on that. His dad won’t really let him go this time.

"You know Nathan, you should go and meet her at the festival." Eugene said holding him in the shoulders. There's nothing he can do now. Maybe he should just enjoy the festival before going back home.

*********************

It was awkward. Kyungsoo's being embarrassing. Baekhyun doesn't know how many times has he rolled his eyes towards his bestfriend.

"I,I'm really sorry, Baekhyun,ssi." The guy, Chanyeol, apologized for the nth time. He must be really sorry. Baekhyun sighed.

"No. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm not really looking at my way and also for this." Baekhyun looked at his friend. Chanyeol scratched his nape. 

"As your friend said, this is the only thing I can do for now in return of what I've done." He smiled. Baekhyun can't understand the longing he is feeling for that smile. He also felt that he have seen the guy before.

It seems that he's been looking at Chanyeol for too long because Kyungsoo cleared his throat and looked at him teasingly.

"Actually, you can get his number and talk to him about the shirt some other time if you are busy today." Kyungsoo smirked.

"Soo!" Baekhyun yelled whisper.

"I.... Yeah. Maybe I can just get your number and talk to you some other time." Chanyeol smiled again. Baekhyun's melting. He is pretty sure he's melting and turning into a pool of goo.

Chanyeol handed his phone towards him and before he can even protest and talk about how unnecessary it was, his loyal of friend snatches it from Chanyeol and typed his number as fast as Lightning Mcqueen.

Baekhyun's jaw dropped and Chanyeol was taken aback by the action but still remember to bow and thanked Kyungsoo. He looked at his phone and chuckled on the name Kyungsoo put on his contact.

Baekhyun noticed it all and requested to check it but Chanyeol didn’t let him.

"It’s okay. I like how he puts it." Chanyeol explained. Kyungsoo puts _'Baekhyun needs to date'_ as the caller id but his bestfriend will never do that. Chanyeol will just change it to his name cause he finally gets Kyungsoo's point.

After that, he excused himself and bid his farewell leaving Baekhyun with his bestfriend and his children.

"What did you do this time Kim Kyungsoo?" he asked suspiciously. Kyungsoo just shrugged and went to wipe his first child’s face.

Baekhyun sighed.He will just hope that he didn’t do any embarrassing things this time. He just hoped.

Jongin, Kyungsoo’s husband arrived late to the restaurant and Kyungsoo had that scary looked in his face when he saw his husband entered the door. Baekhyun was ready to hear them fight but of course, Jongin’s charm made his bestfriend calmed and they continued with their Christmas dinner.

About 12 midnight they’ve arrived in the couple’s warm and humble abode with the two kids sleeping heavily on Jongin’s and Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun carried Jongmin since he was the youngest and the lightest while Jongin carried their oldest Soojung to her bedroom.

After settling Jongmin, Baekhyun went downstairs to bid his farewell to the couple and he saw Kyungsoo in the kitchen. 

"Thanks, Baek." Baekhyun nodded. It was not the first time he carried the baby. Actually he’s been a great uncle for both kids. He’s been there when they needed an uncle to babysit when their fathers are busy with their respective jobs.

"You know….." Kyungsoo started giving Baekhyun a glass of water. He received it and drinks it. He didn’t know he was that thirsty.

"You should go out with that Chanyeol." Kyungsoo said.

Baekhyun choked. Literally. He’s coughing and he thinks the water’s already inside his lungs.

"Why would you say something like that?" He said coughing in between.

Jongin who just got down from tending his kids, moved towards him and patted his back. Kyungsoo sighed.

"Just… Just give it a try. If he ever you know, contacts you."

As Baekhyun calmed down, Jongin moved towards his husband and kissed his temple. Baekhyun isn’t jealous. He is not. Okay, he is. A little bit. He wanted someone to do that to him too even though they are infront of their friends. It's disgusting and embarrassing but at the same time endearing.

"Kyung is right, Baek. Not just because he is my husband…" Kyungsoo pinched him on his side. He yelped. Baekhyun chuckled. He wants that too.

"Okay seriously. He’s right. You should try." Jongin said.

But what about his soulmate? Isn’t it considered cheating? He’s trying to be in a relationship while his soulmate is somewhere looking for him. It’s unfair. Baekhyun will wait. But can he?

"O…okay. I’ll try."

There's nothing wrong in trying right?

On the other hand, Chanyeol was drinking like a mad man. He never knew the day that he don't want to happen finally arrived. His soulmate. His fucking soulmate.

"Chan! Hey." A sultry voice comes from his back. The fact the person knew him with all this little lights the club has, the person might me one of Chanyeol's to go to person.

He turned around from the bar and see a stunning lady in red off shoulder dress with a short hair reaching her shoulder. Expensive earrings dangling from her ears matched by simple silver necklace falling through her cleavage. Chanyeol knew the taste of that part. 

"Merry Christmas." The woman, who he's still searching the name in his brain, greeted him with a hand on his lap. Chanyeol felt guilty suddenly and swatted the woman's hand. She was shocked by the action but won't back down thinking Chanyeol was playing hard to get. She smirked.

"You see. I don't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with." She pouted. Disgusting. He needs to get out of here. Fortunately, his friend Sehun came to rescue him.

"Well, that's not my problem since I have my boyfriend with me to celebrate. Bye."

"Wha,". Before Sehun can say anything, he was dragged by Chanyeol.

"Boyfriend?! Who's your boyfriend?! ME?!" Sehun can't believe that his giant of a friend used him as an excuse. Sehun was the one driving them to Chanyeol's penthouse since the taller isn't capable of doing so. Sehun still need to marry his fiancé before dying.

"Just shut up will you. I have enough problem to face for today." Chanyeol grunted. He's tired. He don't want to think of anything for the rest of the night. But Sehun won't let him.

"So what happen to you on this lovely Christmas eve that made you drink the whole bar in that club?" He asked as he take a turn on the way. 

Chanyeol sighed. He has nothing to do anymore but to tell the younger everything that happened today.

"So you are telling me that you already met your supposed soulmate and that you don’t want it just because he’s your soulmate? Is that what it is?" Sehun asked just to clarify if he heard what he heard. Chanyeol nodded then take the glass of water his friend offered. They are now on the confines of his apartment and he’s telling what happen earlier that day.

Chanyeol isn’t romantic but he believes that every soul have their own mate which they will find soon towards their life. He knows he has one and he doesn’t care if it’s a male carrier, a male or a female. He just wanted to have his soulmate through his own way. It wasn’t his fault actually but his ancestor. A fault by someone who can’t stop on discovering something until they’ve already ruin the destiny’s work. It wasn’t his fault so why would he be the one to suffer?

"I don’t know when all of these things happened but I want it to stop now. If Grandpa died not seeing his soulmate then I will too." Chanyeol said firmly.

Sehun shakes his head. He knows how stubborn his bestfriend can get but this. This is purely childish.

"Aren’t you being childish with this thing? I mean everyone from your bloodline literally go with the flow and married their respective soulmates but why?" Chanyeol sighed. 

Sehun won't understand since he already have the love of his life who is a pretty man who lives, for now, in China. Chanyeol wanted to try a relationship that came from scratch not something which is brought by a curse or something.

"You won't understand." Chanyeol drink the last of the water on his glass.

"Then make me, Chan. Make me understand so I can help you."

"No need Se. I have someone who can help me."

**++++++++++++++++**

"Hyun! Stop running!"

Nathaniel whipped his head faster than lightning just by hearing the name he only heard once at the tailor shop. It was the little girl from the shop running towards his direction. Then it happen.

His heart beats erratically like a horse running in a wide grassland. He can't hear anything but his heart. Suddenly, everything slowed down. The little girl's face lighten up as she run slowly towards him. Her beautiful rosy cheeks glisten on the sunlight. Her long hair sways with the wind and that beautiful pink robe compliments her beautiful pale skin. And.... And.....

"AAAAHHHH!"

All Nathaniel can feel are pain on his back and chest. Like he has been hit by a wall to another wall. He groaned as he open his eyes and coughed the air out of his lungs. He can feel the weight on top of him and the solid ground beneath him. He suddenly heard soft whimpered on his chest.

_"I told you to get out of the way!"_

He looked down as the same time the one who was on top of him looked up too. Nathaniel stopped breathing. It was really the girl from the tailor shop and she's on top of him. He didn't noticed he said it out loud.

"Girr?" The little girl tried to repeat.

He get up and held the little girl on her arms so she can stood up also. He was about to help her dust off when he finally realized that they are wearing the same robe but the color is different.

Suddenly, a boy older than him came to them and scolded the little girl.

"Ya! Hyun-ah. How many times have I told you to never run like that on me huh? Do you want father to hit you again?" The boy said.

"Hyung, you are just so slow,"

Nathaniel didn't finished hearing everything the "little girl" said because WHAT?!!!

_'He called him hyung. It means......'_

"You're a boy!" Nathaniel shouted in the same language the two infront of him spoke while pointing fingers on the supposed 'little girl'. The two boys infront looked at him with confusion.

"Is he sick?"

"I don't know, hyung. I called him to get out of the way so I can run pass him but he kept on standing there like he is deaf or blind or something then BOOM! I hit him." The little 'boy' Hyun said with exaggerated actions with sounds.

Nathaniel was dumbfounded. How can a pretty face like him be a boy? He was fooled.

Hyun kept on glancing at the tall boy like he already saw him somewhere when it hit him.

"Ah! I remember you!" Hyun exclaimed. That made Nathaniel's heart beats faster.

_'Stop! He was a guy! Stop!'_

"You are with the foreigner last time you went to our father's shop, right?" He smiled and tilted his head a little. He's acting cute. Well he's cute.

_'Stop Nathaniel!'_

"Ahhh... The kid with big ears. The one you called cute and handsome." The older of the three said with a teasing smile.

"Hyung!" Hyun blushed. It was true he called him cute and handsome but he doesn't mean anything with that. Hyun looked up to see the tall kid's ears turned red.

"Are you alone, ahmmm. We haven't asked your name."

"N,nathaniel." The two brothers looked at each other. Such complicated name.

"What about your Korean name?" Hyun asked cutely. Nathaniel is turning into a tomato now. He nodded no since he doesn't want them to know his _real_ name. Hyun bit his lips while his brother keep on mumbling his name incorrectly.

"Ah! I have a name for you!" Hyun exclaimed. Nathaniel was nervous. "Chanyeol." His heart skipped a beat. The name was near his mother's name.

"Chanyeol? Why is it Hyun?" The older of the two asked.

"Alchan yeolmae! Look at his ears! It's red like that fruit we ate yesterday!"

How can Nathaniel disapprove on that when he act this cute?

_Chanyeol._

From now on until he left Korea he's name is Chanyeol.

***********************

Just as Baekhyun expected, the national government commended him for finding a historical evidence about the King's rumored affair. It was only written in satires since then but now he will be on a team who will look for the truth.

He was looking towards the literary documents section when a guy came near him. He looked up and saw a guy in a white dress shirt tucked in black slacks with thick black rimmed eyeglasses. He has a cat-like lips that goes upward on the both ends. His hair is raven black that is cleanly separated between.

As soon as he arrived infront of Baekhyun's table, he bowed to greet him.

"Good day, Mr. Byun. I'm Kim Jongdae, the new archivist." The guy introduced himself.

"You are too formal for this job, Mr. Kim. Maybe because you have the same surname as the director." Baekhyun tries to tease.

"He's my cousin, sir." Jongdae affirmed.

Baekhyun sit up straight, dusting the imaginary dust off his lap and cleared his throat.

"I apologize for being rude."

"No, it's okay Mr. Byun. Please be comfortable to train me."

The awkward first impression last shorter than Baekhyun expected. He never knew that Jongdae have the same taste of music, humor and also they shared the same interest in finding more answer about the King's affair.

It was already the 10th day since they started looking for answers from satires, historical documents, even went to the palace to look for hidden written articles or documents but they haven't find any clue. It seems that over the years and decades, the Royal family didn't kept any piece of proof about the King's unusual affair, this is according to what the satires have said.

"We haven't found anything but we still have until tomorrow night to find something." Baekhyun explained to the director. The government wants some update about the findings since they funded this search. They must be very excited to find some dirt on the Imperial family to mock them. They've been doing this for some time now when some of the relatives of the Imperial Family was accused of graft and corruption. This search can be another card for them. _Petty_

After the phone call, Baekhyun went back on reading the documents the palace's library have. There were exactly 4 libraries. Jongdae and the rest of the team dispersed into the other libraries. They've promised to call everyone when they found something. But since they've started searching the other day there's no progress.

Baekhyun's phone ring once again thinking that it was his uncle worrying about him not eating his lunch, when he saw it was the guy Chanyeol. It has been weeks since he first met the guy. He answered it though, ready to decline the guy's offer of meeting him.

"He,"

"GIVE ME MY FUCKING PHONE BRAT!" He heard Chanyeol but it seems like he's far. More shuffling and cursing were heard until one last 'Fuck' and he heard Chanyeol's voice. 

"H,Hey." He heard him took a deep breath.

"Hi?" He answered unsure. He has realized that Chanyeol isn't thinking of calling him.

"I am sorry for calling out of nowhere it was my friend." Chanyeol exclaimed.

'The name's Sehun and he wants to date you!' Someone shouted from afar.

Baekhyun chuckled. These guys are weird.

"It's okay Chanyeol. You can just cut the call." Baekhyun answered. He heard a sigh.

"A,are you busy?" The other asked. Oh here it comes.

"Actually yes. I have this big project ongoing." He answered back firmly. He had practice this multiple times since the day he receive a notice from the museum. The research is also one great for him to not date Chanyeol and instead wait for his soulmate. They'll come soon.

"Oh. Oh I'm sorry. I.... I really wanna take you out sometime for the shirt." Baekhyun was about to respond when Chanyeol cut him.

"I insist. Please." He heard the plea. He sighed.

"Okay. But I'll be the one to contact you okay. Please be available in the end of the month, I guess."

They agreed on that then bid their goodbyes.

Baekhyun sighed. He will try. For the mean time. He will try going out.

_'Please soulmate. Come faster.'_

p>His phone rings once again but this time it was just a sms.

 _From: KimDae_  
_Sent 1:45pm_  
_"Sir we found something on the Prince's library."_

Baekhyun run faster as he can.

**#############**

The day has come. He will be serving one of the Princes. Eunuch Byun wasn't ready for this but Master Eunuch Yoo said that he is excellent enough to be one of the Prince's servants. He whined for how many times beside the Master when he was lecturing him about the things he need to do when serving the Prince.

He was on his way now to the Prince's chamber when he passed by the garden he went before. He notice how beautiful the flowers are blooming in this season. He will always love spring. He just need to enter the garden again to look carefully for that certain flower.

"Is it too early for a servant to slack from his job?" A stern voice called out from behind him. He turned towards the voice and saw of the royal adviser looking at him like he is some kind of dirt. He wanted to fought back with words but he knows too well that answering back will cost him his life. Instead he bowed down and apologize. But the man was really fond of himself.

"To whom you serve, huh?" The man snorted. " Those ministers doesn't even have a heart leash a servant. They just really get their position to suck on the Princes and the Queen's feet." After the old man finished his insult, the little eunuch was about to answer him with the same fang on every word when a lady servant stop before them. He stood up straight. The servant bowed before the adviser before announcing her reason of coming here. 

"Eunuch Byun, Prince Chanyeol is already awake. He is ready to head out from his chambers." The eunuch nodded his head to confirm that he understand what she said then dismissed her. He was about to follow her when the royal adviser talk again.

"I'll be watching you. Good thing, we work for the same person." He heard before he proceed on walking towards the Prince's chamber.

He was finally standing infront of the Prince's chamber but still his mind is stuck to what happen a while ago.

He already know how royal adviser tend to trust no one except for the one they are serving but the man from before is clearly looking down at him. Does he already know that he was a carrier? No one know that fact except his parents who are living in the border and his friend Jongdae that is now working hard to be the royal physician. Maybe because of the fact that he is new and still young, he hasn't established rapport with the higher ups and the royal adviser thought that he might be a threat. But how can he be threat? Why is a threat?

He never noticed how time has passed when suddenly the door to the Prince's chamber opens wide. Everyone was supposed to bow down their heads but the small eunuch can't do the same when he was looking at the same face he saw back in the garden. He can't help but admire those big ears.

"I know that I am very much handsome but isn't a bit impolite to stare like that?" The Prince said. Eunuch Byun came to his senses and realized that he's been staring at the Prince. He immediately bowed down and apologize.

"I apologize for my indecent act, Your Highness." He bit his lips. He can lost his head anytime now. Way to go, Byun.

A loud laugh resonates towards the hall. Eunuch Byun trembles. The laugh was playful yet deep. He can't sense anger but still it was deep.

Then there was a pat on his head.

"Baekhyun, right?" The Prince asked. He nodded immediately.

"I was just playing with you. I understand since it is your first day." The Prince said. Baekhyun, still on his bow let go of a small sigh.

The Prince went on his way and as Baekhyun stood up straight a servant laughed at him.

"Eunuch Byun, can I have one word with you." The servant said and then lean in like what he's going to say is the biggest secret on the entire empire.

"The Prince finally find his apple."

The day went on and all Eunuch Byun did was follow the Prince wherever he goes. To the library, to the court hall, to the garden and even when his taking a bath. He made sure that everything is beyond what the Prince's like. He even serve the Prince his snack when he was reading on his balcony. It was one of the Prince's personal order for him.

He kept on thinking about what the servant said to him earlier but now he finally understand.

For days, the Prince kept on asking suggestion from him. From the clothes he will wear today, to the soap he will use for his bath, to even the book he need to read for the day. Good thing that the Master have briefed him before about all this things but what he's doing is very different from the training to the extent that he dressed up the Prince literally on his fifth day. He went out the chamber looking like a very red tomato that day.

Today, he is inside the Prince's library and the Prince is reading aloud a story about the myosotis.

"The myosotis is a very rare flower growing in the heart of the Imperial Palace and that who ever picked the said flower will have his one true eternal love." The Prince sighed after reading. 

"Do you believe that, Baekhyun?" The Prince looked at him anticipating an answer. Baekhyun was so caught up of the story and also to the Prince's soft voice. It took him a minute to answer.

"It is silly but yes. I believe, Your Highness."

"Chanyeol."

The small eunuch looked at the Prince who has his silly smile plastered on his face. 

"Call me Chanyeol. That's my name." The Prince explained.

"B,but Your Highness." Baekhyun's protest went unheard to the Prince.

"Just drop the formality when we are alone together. That's an order from your Prince."

With that, how can Baekhyun disagree?

"Y,yes. Your Hi, I mean." Baekhyun take a deep breath. He will get used to it.

"Yes. Chanyeol."

**********************

_"That's what we saw. We still need to bring those journals to the museum before we can open it and read all the contents."_

Chanyeol ended the call after a while. He's nearing the truth but same as his soulmate. He didn't know that Baekhyun is the one who leads his cousin's team in looking for the King's affair.

Chanyeol already knew this so-called affair even when he's still a child. It was supposed to be a fairytale story from his grandfather not until he had his first relationship in high school when the old man spilled the bean to him shattering his hopeless romantic heart. Soon after the fairytale became a horror to him.

But at last, for how many years of him waiting for answers to his million questions, he finds a lighted path. Soon he'll be out of this match-making curse.

Baekhyun can't sleep. He needs to though. They have a big day tomorrow. The team are going to encrypt the journals they've found in the Prince's library since they all were written in Chinese characters. Director Kim even asked for help from their ancient literature department because there's a high chance of the government putting this on the textbooks.

What made Baekhyun awake is the fact that when he saw the journal he felt relieved and happy. The kind of happiness that you will feel when you keep something and you saw it safely place on where you initially put it.

Baekhyun's confused and all this thing started when he found that scroll. He was enchanted, as what he thought, by the words written on that scroll. His life should be boring and full of archiving the preserve artifacts for the newly renovated museum but since that night, it suddenly turned a complete 180 degrees. Truth be told, this turn completely add spice and excitement in his life especially when they finally found something that can be useful for the research but he can't lie with the fact that this gave him a bunch of confused feelings, sleepless and restless nights, and unknown nostalgia.

For the nth time, Baekhyun tried to sleep.

He woke up, or should I say dragged himself out of the bed since he didn't sleep at all, feeling nervous and excited of what their team will discover today.

When he was about to lock his front door, his phone beeped signaling a new message he received. As soon as he properly locked his door, he fished out his phone seeing that Chanyeol have message him.

A small smile crept on his face. It was a cute 'good morning' message with smiling sun emoji then followed by a "how are you". Baekhyun replied with the same cute message using emojis. As soon as he took his seat in his car, his phone rings and Chanyeol's name flashed on it. Baekhyun chuckled. He can't believe this man.

"Hi Baekhyun,ssi." Chanyeol greets. Baekhyun only hummed in response. He won't give up that easily to Chanyeol's charms though he felt a little giddy hearing that deep voice.

"I.... I want to ask if you... have time for a quick breakfast?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun looked at his watch. He still have an hour before his team's meet up so he can grab a quick breakfast.

"I'm in but can we have it near the museum? There's a cafe I know near there."

Chanyeol agreed to it so after the call has ended Baekhyun checked himself through his mirror if he looked presentable though he know Chanyeol will understand his attire. He have some dirty books and journals to preserve after all.

He arrived exactly ten minutes after Chanyeol send his message that he have arrived already in the cafe. Baekhyun wanted to slap himself for being inconsiderate towards his date. How can he make the poor guy wait? But technically, it's not entirely his fault but the whole traffic jam because of an accident.

He literally leap out of his car, not forgetting to locked it and setting the alarm, and run towards the cafe. Thank god that Chanyeol picks the table beside the glass window so he can easily locate him from the outside.

"Hi, Chanyeol." Baekhyun greeted pulling his seat infront of the guy who stand up to greet him but he dismissed him immediately.

"I am really really sorry for being late. It wasn't my intention to do so. I just.... I'm sorry." He apologized as soon as he was settled in his seat heaving a deep sigh after his last statement. He's really not fond of explaining things especially when it is not solely his fault. Chanyeol just smiled at him reassuringly, showing him the menu.

"Nah. It's okay. I asked you out of nowhere. I am the one who should apologize." He waved for the waiter to come to their table. 

"Good morning sirs. May I take your orders?" The waiter announced. Chanyeol told him his order consisting of waffles with maple syrup and black coffee with 1 sugar as his drink. The waiter turned to Baekhyun to get his order. Everything was appetizing but he decided to get his usual.

"I'll have one slice of strawberry shortcake and for my drink..." Baekhyun scanned again the menu without noticing how Chanyeol looked at him with fondness. How can he not when his soulmate is pouting infront of him while choosing what drink he should have.

"I guess this one will be great". The archivist pointed the strawberry milkshake. Such sweet tooth.

As the waiter walk away to finish their orders, Chanyeol thought this is a great time to talk to Baekhyun.

"I really apologize for disturbing you Baekhyun. I know you have a big project ongoing. I saw the news about the scroll and all." Chanyeol started.

Of course it will be all over the news. Another untold secret in history will see the light after being kept in the dark for thousand of years. The government is paying real good on this project and soon auctioneers will be paying really good when the government decided to sell it. Money sucking bitches.

"As I said it's okay, Chanyeol. I still have at least 45 minutes before we gather in the museum's preservation room and I haven't got breakfast when you called." Baekhyun assured him. 

"Also, this is to fill in those days we should have gone out but my busy ass won't permit even an hour. So yeah, I'm good." They smiled to each other, unaware that both their hearts felt secure and contented seeing each other.

Their order arrived and as soon as they dig in, silenced overtook their table. Their table became alive again courtesy of the food tasting event because they happened to get a taste of each other's food with Baekhyun not liking the bitter taste of Chanyeol's coffee while the other coughing at how sweet his milkshake is. They soon talked about general information about themselves. Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol is a music producer and owning a studio with partnership of his friend. Chanyeol got to understand how Baekhyun's job is different from the other employees of the museum. They learned that both of them got the same music taste and humor level. They also learned that they went on the same university but their departments are literally on each end of the campus so they never run into each other.

Time passed by and in just 30 minutes, Baekhyun got to know Chanyeol amd vice versa. The taller insisted to pay for their breakfast earning a rolled eyes and a pout.

"Next time, I'll be the one paying." They are walking towards Baekhyun's parked car. Chanyeol saw a black Audi and he whistled.

"Such cool car for a guy who have a cool job but a sweet tooth." He teased. Baekhyun chuckled. Unlocking his car and opening the door.

"This is given by my grandpa. He's the only one I have." He didn't meant to be sentimental but just by the mention of this car and who gave it to him makes his emotion gloomy. Chanyeol cleared his throat.

"Okay then." He started cheerfully wanting the other to get back to his earlier state. "You should go now. We can see each other again next time."

They bid their goodbye, Chanyeol waiting for Baekhyun to drive off. His phone suddenly rings and he answered immediately as soon as he saw who it was.

"Any updates?"

_"We're right. This is the King's and his affairs journal and you wouldn't believe it."_

Chanyeol waited for his cousin to continue. 

_"The King's secret lover's name is Byun Baekhyun. His new personal eunuch before he sat on the throne."_

**###############**

Spring breeze is finally creeping their clothed skin. Baekhyun only experienced this here in the palace's garden. Every spring, when he was still a student and a trainee, he always busy himself with books and works. Now, he might have a greatest responsibility of being the Prince's servant, the leisure of just sitting under a persimmon tree, listening to the birds' song of love and life, feeling the solid ground beneath him is what he receive as task for today. Though the heavy feeling on his lap is a little unbearable, Baekhyun was thankful for this rest. He sighed dreamily.

"What are you thinking Baekhyun?" The person resting his head on his lap question. The questioned man looks down, smiling softly.

"I'm just thankful for this time to rest." He said leaning his head back once again to the tree, looking up the blue sky. The man chuckled. He sat up beside the eunuch while dusting his dark blue robe.

"Shall I put this on your task everyday?" Baekhyun nodded 'no' although he knew well that the other man will do otherwise.

"You don't have to. But I will request for some time like this to rest here.....-#34; Baekhyun looked at his companion smiling fondly.

"With you, my Prince."

Silence followed that. A comforting warmth travelled through their body going straight to their hearts which are beating for each other. Smiles fondly creeping on their faces. They are in love.

It happened out of nowhere. Baekhyun was just doing his job but he can't help but to fall with the Prince's flirty charms. He tried to tame his heart for the Princes are known for their sweet words and their capability to swoon every young girls' and carriers' hearts. Also the fact that it was a prince is a red flag for his heart to be aware of but its no avail when the Prince himself can't tame his own heart.

" I love flowers, Baekhyun and for me you are a beautiful flower." The Prince confessed as he roamed his eyes around the flowers in the garden.

That was a confession. It was clearly a confession and everyday when they are all alone, the Prince will be the one to initiate things. Holding his hands, tucking his hair behind his ear, massaging his palm after writing poems for the younger eunuchs and kissing him on the cheeks out of nowhere. Clearly, the Prince is very fond of him and Baekhyun as a servant can't say no to that. It is not like Baekhyun doesn't like every single affection the Highness is showing him, but its not really good for his heart. Soon, he fell in the depths of love too but he's sure, and the Prince already assured him, he is not alone.

And so here they are. Sitting side by side, immense in the warm spring breeze, hands clasp beside them, hidden behind their silk blue and green robes, hidden from the world to see. They are contented with this scenario. They are contented with what they have. Forbidden yet true.

"Have you locate the myosotis my Prince?" Baekhyun asked one day in the library. He as writing how they day went by on the diary his mother gave him. Chanyeol doesn't care as long as the book will be kept properly but the fact it was a personal thing of his lover, he is sure that it will be safe. They need to be discreet with their relationship. Especially, now that the Prince has been told that he will surely be the one sitting on the throne soon. That he has almost all the ministers' vote as far as his adviser told him.

Chanyeol walked towards the small eunuch and he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulder, kissing the clothed shoulder of his lover. Baekhyun turned his face to the side to stare at his handsome lover.

"Being clingy, are we?"

The Prince sighed resting his chin on the other's shoulder. "Can't I? I just want to hug you. Is the Prince not allowed to do that?" The taller pouted. Baekhyun cooed at how cute his Prince is. He put down his plume and cupped the other's cheeks. Fortunately, they are inside the Prince's own private library so no one will barge in without announcing their arrival so Baekhyun do what he wanted to.

Cupping the Prince's cheeks, he turned his face towards him and captured those plump, cherry lips. The kiss Baekhyun initiated is just a soft touch of their lips. But the Prince wanted more. So he lean in more kissing the eunuch properly, who was a little taken aback but now responding to the passionate kiss the Prince is giving him. Their dance to the rhythm of their hearts, sparking electricity all over their body. Soon the kiss involve tongues fighting for dominance but of course the upper hand will always go to the Prince. Baekhyun moaned from the kiss that made the Prince more eager to taste the other's sweet mouth.

Baekhyun was the one who pulled away first, catching his breath while eyes are still close. He felt his forehead being kissed lovingly by the man infront of him and suddenly emotions overflow inside Baekhyun. The first sob was unheard but the second was loud for the Prince to hear. He panicked, kneeling infront of his lover. A gasp was heard from Baekhyun then he immediately leaped out of his chair and sit on the floor when he realized that he just made the nation's future king kneeled infront of a servant like him.

"I deeply apologize, my Prince." Baekhyun said while his head is down, sobbing. He can't see the worry on the Prince's face yet the taller let him calm down first. He was still clueless on why his little lover cried after their kiss.

After awhile, the sobbing turns into a soft sniffles so the Prince made his way to hug his lover. Running his hands up and down the smaller's back, he whispered soft nothings to him. A little more while and Baekhyun is calm now. He pulled away from the Prince's embrace but remained on holding his arms.

"Why did you cry, my love?" Prince Chanyeol asked, wiping the dried tears on his plump cheeks. He smiled a little looking at the cuteness his lover is exhibiting now. His button nose is red, his plump yet soft cheeks turned rosy, his eyes red from crying and those red lips, his lips are gracing a cute pout. He wants to kiss every part of Baekhyun's face to show ownership, that any part where his kiss will land is his to treasure. Baekhyun sniffed before answering. Cute.

"The kiss. It was overwhelming. And I realized....." Baekhyun paused looking up at his Prince. Eyes getting wet again from new tears and his lips are quivering so he bite on them. The Pince heard his own heart breaks into pieces.

"I realized I shouldn't be selfish about it. That those lips aren't mine. That you are bound to be king and you need a queen. Someone whose blood run the same color as you. And it's not me." The dam of his tears broke out again, pouring new tears on his red cheeks. Prince Chanyeol made the hardest effort to stop those from falling by wiping them. He pulled him again for another hug and this time, the Prince hugged him tighter.

"I won't let that happen, Baekhyun. If I am going to be a King, I'll take you as my consort. We can call a physician to see if you are a carrier. But no matter what," The Prince gently pushed his lover away. He cupped his face and lands a soft peck on his lips.

"I'll make sure that you will be the one sitting beside me on that throne."

***********************

He can't believe it. He just can't believe what he's reading. How can this happen? 

"We doubled check, I mean quadrupled check that Baekhyun. We saw your name." Joongi, the translator and a good friend of him said. "The lover, which we perceived as a eunuch, has the same name with you. We should go back to the library to looked for more hidden spot where the King might hide some more evidences. We also believe he has a portrait of the man on this entry." He turned the presentation slide on the next page. The accounts of the Prince's day of making painting at his balcony and the many description of how beautiful his subject is. They are now at the museum's conference hall after they finished translating and preserving the journals. Being the team leader of this research, Baekhyun didn't forget his job so he archived the artifacts before they proceed on the meeting.

As he read the translated words one by one, a vivid memory of someone speaking those words to him flashed on his mind. His grandfather.

"We also got an interesting entry here." Then they projected it on the white screen. Everyone whistled and playfully howl at the words flashed infront of them. Baekhyun blushed himself.

"The King is one good of a writer here." Director Kim sitting in the middle of the conference table joked to which the other people in this room laughed, except Baekhyun.

"He explained here how their love making was. He also added that the lover is a carrier. And the last part was about a flower." They flashed another slide that contains a picture of the flower. It was just a sketch for the flower.

"Myosotis." Baekhyun said unintentionally loud.

"Yes, sir Byun. This flower is known for it's mythical power of giving you your one true eternal love when you inhaled its scent. I sent an email to a friend of mine who is botanist about this flower and its origin and some interesting fact about it that can help us understand what is the King talking about." Joongi explained. The meeting continued for almost an hour. They talked about how they will execute the next search in the Royal Palace and that they will include the servant's lodge. They also agreed to do the search next if the government will approve their request for the additional site for search and also the extension of the deadline for this research.

Baekhyun was silent all throughout the meeting and that didn't went unnoticed to the director so as soon as he dismissed the team, he called for Baekhyun. The room was empty when Director Kim started questioning his behavior during the meeting.

"What happen to you Baekhyun? Your mind's been flying since the meeting start."

Baekhyun didn't even answer but remained looking at him. He was so out of it during the meeting because every single thing the journal said is something he heard before as a supposed fairytale. He can't still tell the Director or anyone else. No one will believe him. He himself can't believe it too. He just smiled at the worried man.

"It's nothing Sir. I just need to listen carefully on the plans. You know I can't mess this up." Baekhyun lied. Director Kim wasn't even convinced with that but he just sighed and let him go. Baekhyun was thankful for that. 

Baekhyun immediately went to his quarters and packed his things as fast as he can. He still have 30 more minutes before his shift ends but he can't wait to find some answers to his questions and only one person can give him that. After timing out, he went to the entrance of the museum since he didn't park his car on the basement parking and also there was a certain pull on him that lead him towards the entrance.

When he was outside trying to locate his car, he saw someone familiar talking to someone who's familiar. As he near the two person, he was taken aback by the loud cursing of the taller man who he can see by now. It was Chanyeol. He moved to hide on the nearest car. Thank god it doesn't have any alarm.

"That fucking King only talk about his bitch! They are the reason why I am here! They are the reason why I need to meet Baekhyun and feel all these unnecessary tingles. Aaahh fuck!" He cussed one last time, pulling his hair out.

Baekhyun was really shaken now. Why would Chanyeol talk about him like that? What is really happening with them? Why is he mad at the King?

"Chan, you need to wait more. We're going back to the palace and this time we are searching the eunuch's quarter, too." The guy, which he can clearly see now who is his new archivist, calmly said contrasting the raging one who is Chanyeol. 

"Yeah, that's good. If the fucker talked about him on his own journal, I can guess that lovestruck servant will do the same to his King." The taller angrily said. He is really raging and Baekhyun was ignorant as to why he is. He can only percepts, from what he heard, that the taller man is angry about the King and the servant's affair. But why? And what it has to do with him meeting Baekhyun? And also, why does his heart breaking so much from all these things he's hearing?

Chanyeol bid Jongdae goodbye before entering the parked car beside him while the other walked out the parking lot making his way back to the museum. Baekhyun remained hidden until the car drove passed him. As soon as he saw the car drive off away from the museum, he tried standing up but his knees seems to turn weak from all the question, confusion and somewhat revelation he heard tonight. He tried walking holding on the car's hoods he passed by, mind filled with unanswered question. He reached his own black audi without realizing it. He sighed shakily before reaching for his keys. He'll find answer when he meet him. He's pretty sure the old man has a say to this. He fished out his phone after starting his car to call the person he'll meet tonight. It will be rude of him come barging unannounce. The call was answer after the second ring.

"I'll be coming for dinner tonight, is it okay?" He asked after greeting the person. 

_"It's okay. I haven't seen you since forever. Just drive safely, okay?"_

"Yes, grandpa."

They bid goodbye and Baekhyun went off driving towards the answer to his questions. 

**+++++++++++++++++**

It's been two days now since the parade and Nathaniel, nope, Chanyeol always came by the tailor shop to play with Hyun and Beom. The siblings learn that Chanyeol went to America when he was still at Hyun's age. Hyun went pouty thinking that it was unfair, he also want to go to a foreign country. Chanyeol just mess his locks and chuckled at the kid. They also learned that the tall kid is a year younger than Beom and that he is pursuing to be a soldier too, just like his father. "Hyun can't serve the military since he's a carrier. I only have 5 years before entering the camp." Beom said while fixing his self-made wooden toy horse. Hyun can only watch his Hyung fixed the toy. He never wanted the same toys with his Hyung. He always wanted pretty toys like puppets and the Japanese doll he's holding at the moment. He then realized that Chanyeol carry nothing but a book when it was planned to be their playday.

"Chanyeolie hyung, _where is your toy?_ " Hyun slurred in English. He's trying his best now in learning the language even though he was only thought about conversation between kids but thanks god that he can use them to his American friend. Chanyeol cooed at his cuteness.

"You don't have to strained yourself to much. I can clearly speak and understand Korean.$" He said smiling towards the kid. He showed him the book he was holding, which is a Korean fairytale about the flower of unforgotten true love. 

"This is my toy, Hyun-ah. My favorite toy." He said dreamily. Actually, the book was written of some nobleman from the first Joseon dynasty and it was put in a hardbound book by some noble Korean who studied abroad. It was also a story his mom told him during his early toddler years. Since his mom died, he told the stories himself thinking that when he reach the age of the protagonist in the story he will find his one true love.

"You are boring, hyung. Here take Mimi and play with her." Hyun offered. Chanyeol felt a blush crept on his face. Mimi is Hyun's favorite toy and if he is giving him voluntarily it means, he is special for the kid. He might be thinking deep but isn't it what kids are? They don't share their favorite toy if toy ain't special for them.

"Yah! Hyun-ah! I want to play with Mimi too! Here put her on my horse!" Beom tried to get Mimi from Chanyeol but Hyun was blocking him.

"No! Mimi will get hurt hyung! No!"

The two siblings bickered until their father went to scold both of them. Chanyeol noticed that it was getting darker outside so he bid his goodbye to the siblings and their father before going back to their hotel, promising Hyun of another playday tomorrow. But it won't happen. As soon as he enter the hotel's lobby he saw his father talking to the colonel they met before going here. He went towards them and his father was delighted to see him.

"Oh, Nathaniel. I'm glad to finally meet the boy who made my friend's life lively." The colonel said. He bowed towards him to greet him properly.

"What a nice kid! How I wish my son will be as nice as you!" The two old men laughed at each other while his father coaxed him to sit beside him. The servants put a food infront of him and soon he indulge himself to the wonderful soup, listening to the soldiers in the table with him.

"I really apologize for making your trip here short, I want to make it up to you when we meet in Manhattan." The colonel speak making Chanyeol stop his spoon midway towards its soup. What are they talking about?

"It's okay George. We have already packed our things and leaving tomorrow is just the same as leaving on Saturday."His father assured the man infront of him.

"What is happening here, father?" He didn't want to interrupt because that was just plain rude but he just can't grab a hold on the situation. His father looked towards him.

"Son, we need to get back to Manhattan as soon as possible. I have business to attain there. I am really sorry for cutting this trip short." The old man explained looking really sorry towards his son. Nathaniel didn't want to see this side of his father. He shouldn't apologize for that.

"If you want you can bid your goodbye to the tailor's kids tomorrow before we board the ship." He looked up at his father with a twinkling eyes.

"Can I?" He asked wanting to make sure. His father nodded at him.

"Is our little Nathaniel fell in love with a Korean kid already?" The colonel teased to which the kid's cheeks and ears turn red. The two old men laughed and cooed at his cuteness.

"You can always go back, Nathaniel."

It was still early and the sun has just rise but he's already infront of the tailor shop. They will leave after 4 hours and he wanted to at least have more time with Hyun. When he reached the shop, Hyun's father has already open the doors of the shop. He went near the man and greeted him.

"Young sir? Why are you here this early?"The tailor asked him. He just smiled towards the man who smiled back at him.

"I'm here to say my goodbye." He saw how the tailor's face changes from smiling genuinely to disappointment to finally gracing a sad smile. He ushered the kid inside the shop, to the part where they receive their guests and customer. The tailor made him sit while he get Hyun. As soon as he left Chanyeol, he roamed his eyes around the shop. He will definitely missed this place, even though he just spent a little time on this place. But that little time, he spent it with his puppy love, Hyun. 

Soon he heard hurried footstep, coming from the second floor where the family lives. Chanyeol stood up as he saw Hyun running down the staircase with his long hair bouncing with him. He is still on his sleeping attire and he also noticed the tears running down the kid's face. When Hyun reached the last step he ran towards him and literally tackled him with a hug. Good thing Chanyeol was able to balanced them or they will fall from the impact. He hugged the kid back.

&

"W,why are you l,leaving early? Its our playday! You c,can't leave me, hyung!" Hyun cried on his chest. Though flustered from the contact, Chanyeol composed himself and rubbed circles on the other's kid back.

"Sssshh... Stop crying Hyun. Father promised me I can comeback." He pulled away from the hug and squatted to Hyun's height so he can looked him in the eyes. The kid was still crying, new tears falling on his cheeks. He pulled out a white handkerchief which has his name embroidered at the corner and wiped it to Hyun's face.

"Hyun, stop crying now or else I won't tell you a secret." This made the smaller's tears stop from flowing. He raised the other's hand and put the handkerchief on it.

"Here, hyung's going to give you this and when I came back, show me this and I will recognize you immediately. Okay?" Chanyeol said smiling at how cute Hyun pouted his red lips. Hyun nodded sniffing the snot on his nose.

"Also." He unfolded the handkerchief in Hyun's hand showing the embroidered flower in the middle of it.

"This flower is a myosotis. This will help me find you. The flower itself means unforgotten true love. So please take care of this okay?" The taller stood up straight and folded the handkerchief once again. Closing the smaller's hand and putting it in Hyun's chest where his heart is.

They hugged one last time and Hyun cried one last time before he bid his goodbye to the family. When he went outside he saw a carriage with his father seated inside. Chanyeol walked towards it and when he was about to hiked up the carriage, Hyun called for him.

"Hyung!" The kid run towards him and this time Chanyeol waited with open arms. A short period of time made them this close, how much more if they spend the rest of their supposed stay. Chanyeol won't be able to leave. 

"I will wait for you. No matter how long. I will not forget about you."

With one last hug, Hyun was the first one to pull away and he tiptoed to plant a soft peck on his hyung's lips.

"That's my promise, hyung."

A smile, a pair of teary eyes and a happy heart are what Chanyeol carried with him going back to the land where he grew up. 

Looking here from the ship sailing away from the land where he was born but never been his home, he heaved a sigh and smiled. He will definitely come back here.

He'll come back home soon.

**############### ******

********

********

The Queen has finally chosen the appropriate King among his sons. Prince Changmin knew very well that his brother will be the King and he doesn't hold a grudge with that. The throne isn't destined for him after all. On the other hand, Prince Chanyeol was praying to the gods above to give the throne to his older brother. He don't want to sit on the throne and carry the heaven crown if he can't be beside the love of his life. Today was the coronation day and although the people already have guess of who will be their next leader, both Princes were clueless to who will be the next King. 

Prince Yeol has been dress up to his royal blue robe but he was still inside his room, pacing back and forth infront of his chamber's door.

"Your Highness, we need to go now. The ceremony will start in any minute. " His royal adviser announced to him. He didn't answer instead he sat on his chair and sighed. He is still waiting for someone to arrive. He knows that he might be at the hall right now and helping in preparing the coronation ceremony but he needed some support from the said person.

"Your Highness, Eunuch Byun has arrived." The servant outside announced. The Prince didn't wait anymore before he pushed the doors open. The small eunuch flinched on the abrupt opening of the chamber's door.

"Leave us alone." The Prince ordered.

"But your Hi,"

"I SAID LEAVE US ALONE" He cuts the adviser's word who has nothing to do but to follow the order of the Prince but not forgetting to leave a dirty look at the eunuch. As soon as everyone was out of the chamber, he grabbed the eunuch's arms and dragged him inside his chamber not forgetting to close the door before he pounced on the small eunuch. Baekhyun was caught off guard but he can't denied that he missed feeling the Prince's lips on his own. The Prince made it clear how he missed the other and how nervous he is through his kisses. He releases his hold from the other's arm and went to wrapped his arms around the eunuch's small waist. Baekhyun on the other hand wrapped his own around the other's neck to make the kiss deeper. Their lips dance to the rhythm of longing and love, making the liplock passionate. Baekhyun pulled away to heave some air before digging back to the taller's lips. They really miss each other since the Prince need to be with his adviser these passed few days before the coronation telling the Prince about governance to which Chanyeol wished to spent instead with kissing and cuddling Baekhyun.

They pulled away once again this time making their foreheads met. They both have the genuine smile on their face to which the Prince can't resist but kiss. It was just a peck but it made Baekhyun giggle.

"We need to stop or you will let the whole kingdom see your swollen lips during the coronation. " They both laughed heartily. Prince Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun inside his arms, hugging him tightly. The eunuch hugged back, sighing in contentment while leaning his head on his lover's chest. He can hear the loud beating of the taller's heart yet for him, this is his kind of music.

"I was nervous. But now my heart has calmed down. I can't really do things right without you." He claimed hugging the smaller tighter. Baekhyun just hummed in response cause he doesn't want to speak for he might say something he shouldn't to. He prayed that Chanyeol won't hear the shattering of his heart.

This might be the day for the whole kingdom to rejoice and welcome their new King but for Baekhyun, this is the last of his days with the Prince. He won't be serving him anymore and the Head Eunuch already have him place as a teacher for new recruited young ones. The school was on the far corner of the palace near his abode so he should be thankful but no he isn't. Not seeing the Prince, his lover, his other half and soulmate is the same as killing him. Yes, he has no right to claim the Prince as his but he can't fool his heart when Prince Chanyeol himself gave his heart to him first.

"I found the flower. It is indeed at the center of the Imperial Palace." The Prince pulled away from their hug. He cupped Baekhyun's face and put a small kiss on his forehead. 

"Meet me tonight. At the King's chamber. We're going to seal our love eternally with the help of the flower." They kissed once last time before the Prince went his way towards the ceremony.

Baekhyun watched from afar as his lover kneeled infront of the Queen while Her Highness proceed to the ritual for the succession of throne. Soon, Chanyeol was proclaimed as the new King of the entire nation. A lone tear made its way on his face. He was happy and proud but he will be lying if he will say he's not sad and afraid. He's going to trust his heart and believe in every whispered promises the now King of Joseon told him before.

The coronation day was so tiring and thrilling but for Chanyeol that's something he has grew accustomed to since he has been in a coronation like this when they announced him as the Crowned Prince. He is now having his tea waiting for Baekhyun to arrived. After their making out session early today, Chanyeol hasn't got a glance of the small eunuch even at the banquet. He was a little worried but he tried not to show it. Maybe he was preparing for tonight. The King suddenly felt giddy. He already prepared everything he need. He even made sure that this night will be perfect not just for him but for Baekhyun too, to the extent that he asked the physician about pleasure points of carriers. He was so embarrassed but he won't back down. He wants to claim Baekhyun and soon made him his consort.

"Your Highness, I have arrived." Baekhyun softly announced from the other side of the door. The King stood immediately and open the door wide to see a smiling Baekhyun outside. The King looked from left to right to see if there's someone except for them.

"There's no one here except for the guards outside and us." Baekhyun assured his lover. The King smiled. He walked closing the gap between him and Baekhyun before he bent down and scooped the small guy to his arms. The small shrieked that Baekhyun released made the taller chuckled. He carried him bridal style towards his bed then put him down gently. The King sits beside him and soon they are kissing each other. It wasn't the usual kiss between them. This one is more passionate and filled with emotions. The King kisses his lover with intimacy, passionate love and a promise that this thing between them will not last tonight. That tomorrow and throughout this lifetime, he will wake up with Baekhyun in his arms. Baekhyun, on the other hand, was pouring his all on the kiss. He's savoring every part of the King's mouth, his lips, his tongue, the inside of his mouth, eveything. Thinking this will be his last time doing it, he'll taste him until he have suck every sweet taste his lover have.

The kisses went downward with the King kissing and sucking the eunuch's jaw and neck. Marking him as his one and only precious possession then licking them like his sealing it. Baekhyun can only clutched his dainty hands on his lover's shoulder as he exposed more of his neck, a silent permission for Chanyeol to mark his pale skin. One particular sucked on his collarbone from Chanyeol made Baekhyun a whining mess. That made the warm blood of the taller moved straight to his groin. Just hearing the delicious sound of the smaller from his ministrations wake up a boner in him.

"You sound good." Chanyeol moaned kissing Baekhyun on his lips again. He grabbed Baekhyun's right hand and moves it towards where his boner is. The smaller gasped at the feeling of the bulge in the King's trouser.

"You did this to me, Baekhyun." Chanyeol used then other's hand to palmed his hardening cock. Baekhyun blushed at such lewd action from his lover. He gathered himself and looked at his lover. He saw lust all throughout his face. Baekhyun felt his body shiver on the thought of what will really happen tonight.

Chanyeol let go of his hands and proceed in removing Baekhyun's robe. He started untying his robe, letting it slowly fall from Baekhyun's shoulder stopping at his waist since they are still seated. The King roamed his eyes around the milky white skin, the want to leave his mark anywhere is strong. Then his eyes lies on the pair of pink bud on his chest. Baekhyun felt the weight of his stare so he shyly hide his chest using his arms to which his lover took hold and put them down. 

"Stop hiding yourself, my love. You are so beautiful." The King said before lying the smaller on his bed. He kissed him one more time on his lips before he started running down his kisses. From the smaller's jaw to his neck to the crease of his collarbone to finally, reaching the broad chest. Chanyeol sucked him hard wanting to hear Baekhyun's delicious moans. The other do the expected, grabbing his lover's now messy locks to let him know how much he wants it.

"C,Chan.....Chanyeol...." Baekhyun moaned when the other started to tease his nubs. Chanyeol nips the rosy bud before twirling his tongue over it. He also give the same attention to the other one by playing with it using his fingers. Baekhyun whines at the sensation. He knows he wants to feel more and he also knows that something in him needed to be pleased too.

"C,Chanyeol... I, Stop please.... I want you." He pleaded brokenly. Chanyeol understand what he wanted to say so he pulled his robes completely before pulling his trouser and underwear together. He took in the image of his lover, naked on his bed, cock pink and hard, and his chest turning crimson from the heat of lust he is feeling. Baekhyun's milky white skin looked like a canvass ready to be painted with colors of blue and violet. Baekhyun whined from all the staring he's getting from Chanyeol, trying his best to hide his nakedness to which received a low growl from the King. 

"I told you to stop hiding it from me." He leaned down to capture Baekhyun's swollen lips before lowering himself down until his breath is fanning in the small eunuch's erected crotch. He started to kiss his lover's supple thighs before sucking on it once again making him moaned even louder this time. Chanyeol didn't leave the other thigh unattended and kiss it multiple times too. He spread Baekhyun's legs before finally diving in between them.

"Oh goodness." Baekhyun moaned when he felt the Kings warm mouth surrounds his cock. The taller's tongue dipped at the head of his crotch, tasting the saltiness of his lover's precum. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowing it on the process. Baekhyun's hand immediately found the King's hair and pulled on it as he thrusted his hip towards his mouth. Chanyeol grabbed a hold on the other's hip to prevent him more from thrusting. He can sense that he's going to come soon and he don't want that to happen that fast.

He let go of his cock with a pop, receiving a whine from his lover. Chanyeol chuckled then he stood up, removing his own clothes.

Baekhyun have seen the King's body , especially when he was taking a bath but not the lower parts. So the gasp he let out when he saw how big the King is was expected. The King started to crawl back to him then kissed him when he reached him. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around the taller to deepen the kiss and this was a great distraction when Chanyeol reached for an ointment from under his pillow. He continued kissing Baekhyun, coaxing his thighs to wrapped around his waist. He then lather his fingers with it before pouring a generous amount on the smaller's rim. Baekhyun moaned from the cold liquid poured on him.

They continued the kiss until Baekhyun scream silently when he felt something was inserted in his hole.

"C,Chanyeol." The man hushed him.

!It's okay, my love. It will ease soon. You'll feel pleasure after awhile okay."

He moved his finger inside and out slowly until he needed to insert another one. Baekhyun felt the sting but he knows it will be gone sooner and he's right. From the slow pace where the King started, Chanyeol was now ramming his fingers inside, scissoring them too. One particular angle and soon he hit the other's pleasure spot.

"Oh good lord. Y,yes. Do that again please." Baekhyun pleaded to which Chanyeol comply. He see how his small lover's cock twitch from the sensation the thick fingers of his lover is giving him. He's a moaning mess right now and probably the guards outside have heard his shouts of pleasure.

When Chanyeol saw that his lover was ready, he pulled out his fingers and get another shot of whines from his lover. He reached for the ointment before pouring it in his shaft, lathering himself properly so he won't be able to hurt his lover.

Chanyeol positioned himself infront of the smaller's entrance. He wrapped Baekhyun's thigh around his waist and he leaned down kissing his lover full on his lips. 

"I don't think it will fit. Your big." Baekhyun said pouting when Chanyeol pulled out from the kiss. He's being cute on such intimate moment. He chuckled at his cuteness, pecking him on the lips before kneeling again and lining his cock's head on his rim.

"It will be painful but you'll feel good soon." He said as he push his cock inside his lover slowly. He looked up at his lover checking any sign of discomfort before pushing once again until the hilt.

"Breathe Baekhyun. Relax. I will not move until you relax." Chanyeol assured him kissing his lips and cheeks. Baekhyun do as he told so. He was right. The King's so big for him he can feel his walls wrapping the whole shaft tightly.

True to his words, the King didn't move until Baekhyun relax. He just places soft kisses on his face and neck whispering how good he is for taking him well. Soon, Baekhyun let him move and the first pull and push make them both moan in pleasure.

"You're so tight, oh god." Chanyeol moan feeling how warm and tight his lover's hole for him was. He looked at Baekhyun who has a frowned on his face while bitting his lips. Chanyeol remained with the slow pace, worried about his lover. 

"Are you feeling good, my love? Tell me." Chanyeol halt from his thrust making his cock head remained inside.

"Ye, oh god! Yes!" Baekhyun screamed when Chanyeol thrusted back balls deep inside him. He felt his spot being touched by Chanyeol's head.

"Do that again. Please!" Chanyeol do as he told, ramming his shaft inside his lover's warm hole, hitting the same spot repeatedly. Baekhyun was finally feeling the pleasure he was promised a while ago. He felt his own cock twitching in the pleasure he's feeling inside him. He thinks he can't last any longer.

"C,chanyeol! I, Aah! I'm close., Then warm liquid spurted from his crotch towards his chest. He felt his body shake from his own orgasm.

"My love. I wasn't there yet." Chanyeol pulled out and turned Baekhyun around. He pulled his ass up in the air while the smaller tried to stand on all fours since he still weak from his previous orgasm. Baekhyun has regain his strength when he's being pushed down again. The King managed to enter his ass once again. Baekhyun was still overstimulated and with this position he can feel the King more deeper.

Without any warning, Chanyeol started ramming again from behind. The lewd sound of skin slapping skin surrounds the whole chamber and anyone who will passed the King's quarter will hear them the scream of pleasure from Baekhyun. He felt his cock getting hard again from the pleasure his King is giving him.

"Ba,Baekhyun! Aahh! So good!" Chanyeol was loud himself. Telling his lover how good he is feeling from the tight hole he has. He soon leaned down, sucking at his lover's nape then nibbling on his ear.

"I'm close, my love."

"M,me too!"

A couple more thrust before Baekhyun came once again this time dirtying the sheets of the King's bed. Chanyeol following suit when he felt the clenching of his lover hole around him. He filled Baekhyun to the brim praying the heaven above that this night will give them their first child. Chanyeol smiled at the thought. 

After wiping each other's from their own cum and sweat, Chanyeol tucked themselves under a red duvet, pulling Baekhyun for a hug. The smaller hug him tightly nuzzling his head on the taller's neck. Chanyeol kissed his forehead before playing with the other's soft locks. He sighed. This is what he wants. Sleeping beside his lover after they made love. Waking up tomorrow with him by his side. Living his entire lifetime with him as his consort. Chanyeol can see what future he will have if Baekhyun will be his consort. That is why tonight, Chanyeol planned to seal their love.

Unknown to him, Baekhyun's heart was shattering. He's wishing to the gods above to turn back time and repeat it again and again. That everytime he reached this moment, time will bring him back to the start. So that he can make himself capable for his King, to reached the royal adviser and the Queen's expectation of what a Royal Consort should be.

It was today when the royal adviser went to meet him before the banquet.

_"What are you thinking and you let this thing to happen between you and the King?" The royal adviser confronted him. They were now in the royal garden since he received a message that the King wants to see him secretly. He should have known that the invitation was suspicious. Now, he's here being confronted by the royal adviser. He has his head down when he heard footsteps arriving. He looked up to see Her Highness infront of him. He immediately pays respect towards the now Queen Mother._

_"Is this the servant you are telling me?" She said with venom. Baekhyun have heard rumors at how unforgivable the previous Queen can get._

_"How does a peasant think highly of himself? Even if you are a carrier I won't let my King marry someone as low as you." The Queen Mother spit. Baekhyun was tongue tied. He already know how forbidden his love with the King is but he still have the tiny hope in his heart. After all the former Prince promised him._

_"I've heard you are going to be promoted as an instructor."_

_"Yes, Your Highness."_

_"Then do your job and stop meeting the King. He'll be married soon. The Royal Consort will be here tomorrow." She announced. Baekhyun can't see her deadly smirk but he can feel that the Queen Mother walk closer to him. He was forced to look at her with his nails digging on Baekhyun's cheeks. He wanted to cry._

_"Stay away or you won't see the King ever again."_

He hugs Chanyeol tighter. He feared for his life. He is not dumb to not read between the Queen Mother's threat. He's pretty sure that she will not spare his life and that's why he went here. If this will be the last time for him to see the King then he'll make the most out of it. He will make the King felt how much he loved him. He hugged him again tighter and this time Chanyeol was sure something is wrong with his lover.

"My love, what's inside that pretty little head of yours? Mind telling me?" Chanyeol pulled out and scoot lower so he was on the same level as Baekhyun. The smaller just smiled and cupped his face with his hand.

"It's nothing, my King. I was just happy." Baekhyun lied. His heart shattered once again when the taller nuzzles his face on his dainty hands. He also kissed his palm. How can Baekhyun leave him after this?

Chanyeol looked at him and reached out his hand to tucked Baekhyun's hair behind his ear. He softly touched his cheeks with the back of his fingers.

"Baekhyun." He called out softly. The man was getting sleepy from the soft touches Chanyeol is giving him so he only hum in response. 

"Remember I told you earlier that we will seal our love with the help of the flower." Baekhyun hummed again.

"Remember that I also told you, myosotis can be find in the heart of the imperial palace." He hummed again moving his face closer to the King. The latter kissed his button nose before he continued.

"The King's chamber is the heart of the imperial palace, my love." With that Baekhyun completely opened his eyes. Letting Chanyeol to continue his words but instead, he lied on his back and look straight to the ceiling. Curiously, Baekhyun do the same and what he saw made his jaw drop.

"Myosotis."

*************************

Baekhyun arrived at his grandpa's house after an hour of driving. The old man live near the country side saying that the buzz of the city is making his head dizzy everytime. The old man was very persistent and he almost bought the whole house on his own but Baekhyun beat him on it by paying half of it. He already bought the audi for him back then. Truthfully, Baekhyun's family is not that rich. Just that his grandpa saved enough money when he was still working as a historian and later on he became the secretary for the National Historical Commission of the country. His retirement fee is a bunch for him and his grandchild, adding all the inherited properties of Baekhyun from his deceased parents.

When his parents die at the age of 12, Baekhyun never felt that his alone. He actually cried during then whole interment but unlike other children who grieve for their parents for a longer time, he was able to recovery immediately because of his grandpa.

Baekhyun parked his car properly before moving infront of the house. As usual the porch is as lively as what he remembered having pots of different colored flowers from rose to sunflowers. He smiled fondly at how his grandpa still like taking care of those colorful flower. He rings the bell once and in less than a minute he was greeted by the old version of himself.

"Baekhyunnee." The old man cooed before hugging his grandson tight. Baekhyun leaned in the hug. The old man smelled like honey as usual. He misses him a lot. If he can only live here with him but not now. He still needs to work for them. He was ushered inside and Baekhyun was shocked to see his Uncle Baekho inside. 

"Baekhyun!" His uncle called and went to hugged him. "Long time no see, son. I miss you." He said before releasing Baekhyun and pecking a small kiss on his cheeks. Baekhyun's face contorted to disgust.

"Eww, Uncle! I'm not a kid anymore!" He said pouting that made the old men cooed at his cuteness. "But I miss you too. How was Aunt Siyeon? "

They both settled in the living room, his uncle placing a glass of strawberry shake infront of him.

"Oh my god! Did you prepare this for me?" He asked towards the man who just simply shrugged. He took the glass and sipped on it. He felt floating in heaven once the sweet taste of it flowed on his tongue.

"This is good." He compliments. "As I was saying, how is Aunt Siyeon?" He asked his uncle once again. The man told him stories about their life that Baekhyun have missed during those years. Throughout the whole conversation, Baekhyun realized that his been missing a lot from his remaining family.

"I'll visit your house when the research is done. I promised you that." After their conversation, his Uncle need to bid his goodbye as he just went to check on his father. As soon as he was sure that his Uncle has drove off, Baekhyun went towards the kitchen to help his grandpa to make dinner for them. He's spending the night here and he'll just go home early to prepare for his work.

"Need a hand, grandpa?" He called out from the counter. The old man, who was so strong for someone on his late 70's. 

"I guess you can just place the plate now. It's already done." He said pointing at the cupboard for the plates. Baekhyun do as he was told and soon both of them were seated at the small table. Silence overtake them for a moment before the old man decided to break it.

"I saw the news, Baekhyun. I am glad you finally find your way towards your soulmate." Baekhyun raised his head looking at his grandpa.

"What do you mean?" The old Byun finishes his food before wiping his mouth with the napkin, then he looked straight at Baekhyun.

"I know why you are here. Finally, fate have come your ways. You and Chanyeol."

Baekhyun dropped his spoon. How can his grandpa drag Chanyeol into this conversation? Does he knows him? Are they related? He didn't went to add more questions to his existing once he needs answer. His grandpa stood up from his seat.

"Finish your food and meet me at my study. I'll tell you everything you wanted to know." He said before leaving the younger alone. Baekhyun got more confused than before. He wanted to pull on his hair now out of frustration from the things that kept on bugging him. But now, he's near to hearing the answers, he'll find peace soon and probably, he'll get a good night sleep. Although he was promised for answers, he didn't force himself to finish his food as fast as he can. He also wanted his grandpa to take some time collecting himself before telling him the whole story.

When he finished eating, he put the dishes on the washer. He also prepared tea for the both of them before moving towards the study room. When he reached the said room, he saw his grandpa seated on his chair with a black box on top of his study desk. Balancing the tray in his left hand, Baekhyun knocked on the opened door to make the old man aware of his arrival. The older Byun smiled at him, inviting him to sit infront of him and so Baekhyun does. He serves the teacup to his grandpa before finally sitting infront him. He took a sip on his cup, sighing from the warm concoction.

"Ask anything you want Baekhyunnee, i'll try to answer them. " The old man coaxed him, taking a sip also from his own cup. To be honest, Baekhyun don't know where to start. He has plenty of questions but he doesn't know what to ask first and so he ended up with a small yet complex, 'how'. The old man just smiled at him. He understand how confusing and frustrating all of this because he experienced being on that position too.

"I guess I'll start by making you remember that old fairytale I used to tell you." He pulled out something in the box and Baekhyun was left in awe when his grandpa passed him an old book. Too old that it was literally from the dynasty era. It was entitled, "My Unforgotten Love" and was written anonymously. Baekhyun opened the first page of the book. He saw a sketch of a flower similar to the flower they found on the King's journal. He run his fingers towards the sketch feeling the texture of the old paper.

"Our generation tried its best to preserved the book. King Chanyeol will be glad seeing the book he wrote being held by someone who has the same face as his own lover." The old man continued. Baekhyun gasped when he turned to the next page. It was like he's looking at his portrait while wearing a traditional hanbok. Baekhyun can't believe it. So he really is the future self of the King's lover. 

"It isn't a fairytale Baekhyunee. It did happen. The scroll you found is the last letter of the servant to the King. You didn't found it out of nowhere. Chanwoo made it happen." The old man explained. Baekhyun frowned.

"Chanwoo?" He questioned. Grandpa Byun pulled out something again from the box and it was an old photo from his younger as he saw the familiar rectangular that he himself have. His eyes turned to the person beside his grandpa who he realized looks like Chanyeol. He has his elfish ears, big round eyes and his dimpled smile. They really looked so happy and in love as they wrapped each others' arms around the other. Baekhyun smiled sadly realizing that the two people in the picture didn't end up together. 

"I heard he bought the scroll in some auction way back on 1998 and he intended to give to his grandson but they grew apart so when he heard my own grandson started his college degree with History, he asked his son to deliver it to you before he died in 2012. " The old man explained. 

"You two looked so in love here but why? Why you didn't end up with each other?" He was sorry for he was sure he reopen a closed wound from his grandpa's past just by looking straight to his eyes. 

"You are right. We are so happy together." Grandpa Byun gave him a sad smile. "But we were mislead by the fairytale." He paused for a moment for he needs to gather enough strength to continue. He is still hurting from the memories he chose to forget by marrying Baekhyun's grandmother and building his own family.

"Chanwoo discovered the book and he soon realized that what we were having were all pre-destined. He hated me for keeping this from him and that I enchanted him to fall in love with me. He's disgusted in me especially when he learned I wasn't a carrier." His grandpa explained. Baekhyun was mad. How can such a person do this to his grandpa? How can someone degrade the love you gave to them? Suddenly, a memory flashed in his mind.

_"They are the reason why I am here! They are the reason why I need to meet Baekhyun and feel all these unnecessary tingles. Aaahh fuck!"_

Baekhyun shivered in anger. It was like history is repeating himself. Just when he finally realized that Chanyeol might be his soulmate and that he is willing to try a relationship with the man, this revelation appeared. Baekhyun needs to take his heart away from this burning flame. He don't want to be the only one who'll get the burn from this. He'll save himself this early. 

Baekhyun was pulled out from his thought when his grandpa slid a white handkerchief towards him. He picked it up then noticed the embroidery at the corner of it. He grazed his fingers on it feeling the cursive letters written in English.

"Nathaniel Jones." Baekhyun felt the familiarity of the name on his lips. His grandpa hummed. 

"That was given by your great grandfather to me. He told me to give it to my grandchild who will look like me. He always calls me Hyun when we're alone. Hyun was his younger brother who died during the revolution." Baekhyun looked at his grandpa at the mention of the name.

"Hyun? Does he...." He trailed off but his grandfather caught up on what he wants to ask. 

"Yes. He's Byun Baekhyun too just like you and the eunuch." Baekhyun can't help but to open his mouth in awe. So he's a reincarnation of the two Baekhyun. It is funny that somehow them three have the same name. Does he also need to fall in love with the same guy they fell in love with?

"Baekhyun." His grandfather called out for him. He looked at him back and his eyes are pleading.

"All of these happen for a reason. It is not pre-destined by curse or that flower in the book and handkerchief." With that he unfolded the handkerchief and saw the flower embroidered in the middle. Myosotis. The flower that symbolizes unforgotten true love. 

"This is how soulmate works. King Chanyeol is Eunuch Byun's soulmate. Nathaniel is Hyun's. You." His grandpa paused. "You have to find him yourself. Forget all of these. These aren't your story to rewrite. They all happen in the past. Now, its your time to finally make your own love story." The old man finishes. He took a sip on his tea again while Baekhyun contemplates if he should ask or not. Fuck it! He was told to ask anything so here he goes.

"Grandpa. Do you think.... Do you think Chanwoo is your soulmate?" He asked cautiously. Grandpa Byun just give him another smile which looked similar to Baekhyun with wrinkles on the side of his eyes. 

"Yes. He is my soulmate. We didn't end up together but we knew in our hearts and especially our souls, that we belong together. Maybe not on this lifetime, but just like the King and his lover or the American soldier and the tailor's son, we will meet some time in the future and maybe that time, we will meet again and be together. Forever."

**+++++++++++++++++**

Twenty two years. He waited twenty two years to finally meet his Hyung again. He hold on his promise of coming back to him. But not like this.

"Don't move or I'll shoot you in the head."

Hyun stopped not because he followed the order of the man but the voice got his knees weak. If he move, he'll definitely fall to ground. The voice was now deep but he is sure that it was someone he remembered from his memory.

_"This will help me find you. The flower itself means unforgotten true love."_

_"Show me this and I will recognize you immediately."_

With labored breath, Hyun tried to turn around slowly but he stopped when the other man shouted his warning again. He don't have any choice anymore.

"Hyung." He softly called out. The man went silent so Hyun continued.

"Chanyeolie-hyung." The silent remained so he picked out from his pocket the handkerchief that will surely made the man recognize him. He threw it backwards hoping the man will recognized him immediately because he's hearing footsteps and foreign language shouts coming near them. He didn't expect a hand grabbing his arm and dragging him on a dark alley. They were covered by the darkness of the alley so when a group of Japanese soldier ran passed them, they weren't able to see them. Nathaniel peeked outside the alley from his left to his right to look out for soldiers. When he was sure that the coast was clear he grabbed the hand of the smaller and started running towards another alley. They make a couple of turns and another alley way before finally reaching the backdoor of some apartment complex. As soon as they were at the confine of the complex, Nathaniel removed his long coat and put it around Hyun. 

"Act naturally." He said before taking his hand again. They walked up the stairs bumping into some of the tenants who threw jokes and teasing remarks towards Nathaniel.

 _"Finally! Our loyal man will get laid tonight. Just be careful not to break the wall!"_ The man Hyun perceived as Nathaniel's neighbor hooted towards them before they enter the room. 

As soon as Hyun heard the clicking of the door lock, the taller tugged on his hand that made him turned and then he felt himself being engulfed by the older.

"Hyun." He heard the taller shaky breaths as he hugged him tighter. Hyun reached to wrapped his small arms around the taller's waist before nuzzling his face on the taller's chest, inhaling the manly scent of the man of his dreams. They indulged themselves on each other's warmth. They've been longing for each other's embrace. It might be true that they meet and spend their time for a short period, but it is true when the old people say about how the heart grew fonder when two souls are apart. 

Hyun pulled out from the hug yet he didn't remove his hands from the other's waist. He looked up at the taller man, eyes sparkling from unshed tears. He looked at the face he hasn't seen for more than two decades. The soft boyish look he had on this teenage years was now turned into a more mature face with his jaw being more prominent, fat cheeks gone and his nose more pointed. He also sporting facial hair that needs to be groom. Hyun thought of doing that for the man. He reached out his hands and cupped the man's face.

"Hyung. I,I missed you." He then cried. He can't hold back anymore. His heart is happy yet breaking now that they finally meet. Now when his life is being chase by death. 

That night he cried his heart out inside Nathaniel's arms who whispered sweet nothings and assurance that he will never let him go. But they knew that was impossible. 

Before meeting Hyun, Nathaniel was tipped that a Korean rebel has escaped to Manhattan. The Japanese Imperial Army called for a truce with the American soldiers for capturing the rebels, promising them for ceasefire for one year in the island of Ganghwa in Korea. The American Corp doesn't want to lose this opportunity to strengthen more their military power and trained more men. As he was still in Manhattan, Nathaniel took this opportunity to serve his country once again but now that he learned who the rebel is, he suddenly forgot his duty.

Morning came and Nathaniel was glad to see Hyun still silently sleeping beside him. He can clearly see how Hyun aged like a fine wine. He looks so heavenly beautiful with the sunlight casting behind him. He reached out to tuck some stray hair behind the younger's ears. They have lots to talk but Nathaniel will wait until Hyun himself opened up. For the mean time he'll have to think of ways to hide him. Two days is his maximum time to think how he will hide Hyun and help him escape without the local police noticing. 

He stood up mindful of the sleeping man beside him before he went to do his morning routine.

After freshening up, he proceed to prepare a simple breakfast for them. He doesn't know if Hyun will like the taste of black coffee so he just made one for himself. A knock was heard at his front door so Nathaniel went to closed the bedroom door first before he opened the door. He was greeted by the man who works at the reception of his apartment building.

"Your newspaper and milk, Mr. Soldier." Ah, right. He forgot that the man do deliver newspaper and milk every morning. He thanked the man before closing the door and walks back to finish his preparation. He went to wake Hyun up but as soon as he open his bedroom door he saw Hyun tidying up his bed. He smiled.

"Good morning. Breakfast's ready." Hyun finishes his tidying before moving out towards the small dining table in the taller's kitchen.

"I have no idea if you like coffee or anything else but I have here fresh milk." Nathaniel said while shyly rubbing the back of his nape. Hyun found it cute and he can't just stop himself from landing a peck on the taller's cheeks. He saw his ears went red. Hyun giggled then took a seat.

The breakfast went well. Hyun talked about what happened to him for the past two decades and Nathaniel listen to every bits of it. From Hyun finishing his English classes and be awarded as the most excellent student, to him almost marrying an old noble man, to him having to sacrifice his family to fight for the injustice the Japanese given to his countrymen, to losing Mimi on the ship the carries him to Manhattan until to this day. He heard them all, even the small rants for the shogunate in Korea and the worried statement about his father and brother.

"I miss them so much now. Ever since I joined the rebellion, I haven't talk to them since I don't want those bitches to know that I am not an orphan after all. I don't their filthy hands touched my father in any circumstances. That's why I need to sacrifice." Hyun explained. He reached for the smaller's hand that were lying on the table top, signalling his silent support towards him. Hyun smiled beautifully that Nathaniel thought the sun was infront of him.

It was Nathaniel's time to tell his story but before he can even speak bullets started raining inside the room. Good thing that both of them was able to drop and crawled towards the bedroom faster.

"Shit! They've found me!" Hyun cursed before pulling a pistol from his gun pocket. Realizing what Hyun have said, Nathaniel walks towards his night stand pulling out drawers before he saw his own pistol and loads its barrel before walking over his wardrobe and open a secret door which hides two European rifles.

"Here take this. I have ammos here." He said carrying a black sling bag. They heard another series of firing outside the bedroom so Nathaniel walks faster and opened his window then check if there is anyone near the fire exit. When he saw none, he grabbed Hyun so he can go down first. As Nathaniel step out of the window, he heard that the intruders are trying to forced open the door. He slide the window down before going down the ladder. When his feet finally met the ground, he grabbed Baekhyun's hand and they proceed to run inside another building.

"What are we doing here?!" Hyun whispered shout. They need to get away as fast as they can but here they are walking towards another building's reception. They met a guy with blonde locks about to doze off but abruptly stood up when he saw Nathaniel.

"Sergeant Jones." The man greeted. The taller only give him a stoic face before responding.

"James, code red." With that say the man scoot down and pulled out a "bathroom break" sign before coming out of the reception desk and ushered them towards another room with "Authorized Personnel Only" sign on the door. As they enter the not so big room, the guy cleared out the floor mat from one of the corner revealing a small trap door. He pulled it up and there he saw a dark underground path.

"Here." James handle them two tungsten lamps. "I hope you can reach the dock in no time. A ship going to London is leaving before lunch. We have someone there as always." He informed as the two went down the dark path. "Good luck." He said before closing the door.

They opened their lamps before proceeding to walk down the dark sewage system. The smell wasn't that good but for someone who smelled dried blood and decaying body of a colleague, Hyun can take this. What he can't take was the fact that he dragged Nathaniel on his escapade. He went to Manhattan with the word escape ringing on his mind. He didn't expect for the guy to point his pistol towards him and then reunite all of a sudden. Hyun grabbed the taller's hand to halt him.

"I,I'm sorry. For dragging you into this." Nathaniel gives him a bright smile against the darkness that surrounds them. He tugged the smaller's hand and embraced him into a hug.

"Although this place isn't appropriate for this, I'm just gonna do it here or I won't have any other chance to say it." The taller whispered. Hyun shivered at the thought of not having another chance for this. A lone tear drop from his eyes. He hugged the man tighter.

"You are my soulmate, Hyun. Promise me we will find each other again on another lifetime if we won't able to make it today. When that comes, will never waste time and will love each other every single day of our lives." Hyun cried harder. He doesn't want them to end like this. He wants to spend more time with his Hyung.

"H-Hyung."

"I love you, Hyun."

They cried. They cry for happiness for seeing each other after how many years. They cry for how unfair life was for them that they just met yet they already know to themselves that what will happen today is a matter of life and death. But also, they cry for they can finally hear those words of love from each other albeit this could be the last time.

They finally reached the dock exactly thirty minutes before the ship board passengers.They leave their rifles in a safe at the end of the sewage tunnel. Truth to what James told them, there's really someone waiting for an emergency escapade trip.

"Good thing I have two tickets here." The man said handling them the tickets after they paid for it.

Hyun sighed then wrapped an arm around Nathaniel's waist. They are currently on the line going inside the ship. Few more steps and they are going to be out of this hellhole. They will finally live peace on a foreign country. He sighed again dreamily thinking of the things he wants to do with Nathaniel. Them living in a small house near the country side, having pet dogs and kids. Yes kids. They can have plenty of kids as they want. Then years after, if the Japanese regime pull out of Korea, they will comeback to his father and brother. Yes that's right. Those things will happen to them. He will be sure of that.

A loud gunshot was heard throughout the dock. Hyun flinched from the sound looking everywhere until he saw uniformed Japanese soldiers pointing their rifles on their direction. He roamed his eyes around, people are running and screaming yet he can't hear them. Suddenly, Nathaniel's crying face was infront of him. Hyun coughed and as he covered his hands he felt warm liquid on his palm. He looked at it and saw blood splayed over it. Then he fell on his knees with Nathaniel still holding onto him. He can still see the soldiers gathering around him and he looked at Nathaniel.

"R,Run. Board the sh,ship." Hyun tried telling him but the taller only shook his head, crying hard. He cupped his face with his bloodied hands making him looked at him.

"I'm okay. You need to leave. I'm okay." He said before he coughed blood once again.

"No no no no no. D,don't leave me, Hyun. P,please, don't leave me. I'm sorry." The taller plead between sobs. How can he not see those bitches coming? How do they know they are here? If he only made the surroundings clear from them, they might be on board by now, waiting for the ship to sail to London. Hyun fell on his arms again, enduring the pain from the rifle bullet that pierced his side. They can hear the soldiers shouting Japanese words they can't comprehend.

"Chanyeol." Hyun called out. Nathaniel cried even more. He haven't heard the name all those years and this is the first time he heard it from Hyun since they met.

"You are my soulmate." Hyun took deep breath. His lungs isn't functioning properly now and Nathaniel knew really well what's about to happen. He slowly took out the pistol from Hyun's pocket. He didn't noticed how Hyun smiled from that action.

"Let's meet again soon. I,I .......I love you too" Hyun closed his eyes and a couple more seconds he lied lifeless in Nathaniel's arms. The taller cradle his head, kissing his temples as he cried his eyes out. He can hear the Japanese nearing closer and they are still slurring words he can't understand. Nathaniel hold firmly on the gun before lying Hyun on the ground making sure that they won't see the gun in his hand. He kissed him on the lips, something he wasn't able to do when he was still alive. He pulled out then he stood up still not facing the soldiers.

"Wait for me, Hyun. I'm coming for you." He abruptly turned around and shot on a soldier straight to their head. He fired again but it was a miss. He didn't notice that one of them moved out of his peripheral vision and soon aimed at him. He heard gunshots from his side, throwing the bullet right through his thighs. He felt the pain but nothing more pains him than seeing your soulmate die infront of your eyes. He fired his pistol again this time not knowing where to aim.

"Fuck you! Rot in hell!" He shouted as he fires his bullets until the last one. When he was no more, he threw his pistol away, falling down on his knees before looking back at Hyun. The soldiers regained their composure then point their rifles towards him. Nathaniel smiled towards the lifeless body of Hyun before he heard one, two, three gunshots aimed at him. They all went to his torso, piercing his lungs. He fell down the ground facing Hyun while coughing blood out of his mouth. But that didn't stop the soldiers from firing shots at him. They continuously fire shots at Nathaniel and Hyun until they cartridges are empty. 

The lifeless body of the two lovers was left at the dock after the incident. The Japanese didn't even covered them and left the job to the people on the dock. Soon, Eugene arrived, immediately falling on his knees seeing how gore those Japanese did to his son. He moved towards him and noticed the man infront of his son. He realized it was the beautiful kid from twenty two years ago but now he's here, swimming on his own blood. A sad smile formed on his lips. He might lost his son but he knows he will be happy wherever he is. 

"You didn't die alone, my son. Please rest in peace. You too, Hyun."

****************************

It was a failure. They didn't see anything from the eunuch's chamber. Although Baekhyun already understand his confused feelings, he still wants to understand how the eunuch felt when he met his soulmate. Also, to answer their question on what happened to the eunuch since the King's last entry was scribbles of the flower and his name.

He is on his way to the conference when his phone rings. His heart clenched seeing the caller. If Chanyeol doesn't want to be his soulmate then why he kept on getting touch with him? Since the day they went out for breakfast, which is the same day he saw him talking to Jongdae, Chanyeol has been active on texting and calling him. He sighed before answering.

"Hey." He greeted. To his surprise an unfamiliar voice answered him.

"Oh hey! This is Chanyeol's friend, Sehun." The guy introduced. Now he remembered. He was the annoying friend Chanyeol has told him. 

"Ah yes. I remember. What can I do for you? And why are you using Chanyeol's phone?" The guy only chuckled before clearing his throat. 

"Haven't saved your number and my phone was dead so yeah that's it." He explained. " Well, it was about Chanyeol." They both went silent after that. 

"What about him? Is there something wrong?" He asked worriedly. He is his soulmate after all albeit the other not liking the thought of it, so worrying is not a big deal. Sehun sighed on the other line.

"We currently are in Germany. Myosotis is a bunch here and this weirdo really thought the flower is magical and the answer to his prayer of,"

"Making the so called curse stop." Baekhyun continued. Sehun gasped.

"How did you know?" The man asked. 

"My grandpa told me everything." He leaned on the wall before continuing. 

"Mysotis is not the answer to this. But if he wants this to stop please tell him I don't want to see or hear from him anymore." Without waiting for the other's response he drop the call and proceed in walking back to the conference room. 

When he passed the corner, Jongdae came out from his hiding, holding his phone on his chest. He hit the save button before opening his chat with Chanyeol. He send the record to the taller. He didn't intend to spy on Baekhyun but as he was about to go to the conference room he heard Baekhyun said Chanyeol's name. He was curious and he thought his cousin needs to hear something like this. Jongdae knew about the issue between his cousin and his boss but he can't understand Chanyeol's frustration towards it. In fact, he like his boss to be with his cousin. Disregarding the fact they were destined to each other, Baekhyun is typically Chanyeol's type. His boss is beautiful, not only with his face but his brain and heart too. He is petite with dainty long fingers. Jongdae notice that when he handle the journal to him and he knows his giant cousin have a thing with beautiful fingers. He don't know about Baekhyun's type but his cousin is lovable, he witness that during family reunions. If he only stop being stubborn and be thankful that he's already matched to his ideal man.

Chanyeol received the recording Jongdae sent to him. He's currently listening to it with Sehun by his side. They've just finished buying 2 basket of this myosotis from a florist and he's regretting it. 

"I called him myself because you are so stubborn and cruel. You are clearly dumping him without him knowing it. But I guess he already knew it." Sehun said picking up the baskets and putting it on the table. They are currently sitting in the porch of the house they rent for their stay.

"You should stop using your cousin now and let him do his job peacefully. Also, you don't need this _magical_ flowers." Sehun bites with sarcasm before leaving his friend alone. 

Chanyeol looked at the flowers. He should be happy since Baekhyun's the one doing him a favor and straying away from him, not wanting to get in touch with him anymore. He should be thankful but why his heart hurting? Why does he can hear the breaking of his heart in this silent place loud and clear?

When the morning came, Chanyeol decided that that should go back to Korea. On their way, they met the florist whom they bought the flowers.

"Hey Asian man!" She called out. Not knowing who she exactly calls because they are both Asian, Chanyeol and Sehun turned to her both sporting a polite smile.

"You don't have to buy a bunch of flower for your true. One myosotis will be enough." She smiled towards them before turning back to then her flowers.

Chanyeol looked at the baskets of mysotis he bought. He even picked some of them. Thinking of it the florist is right. He picked up the baskets and called for the women.

"Ma'am, here." He placed the baskets infront of her and smiled at her silently telling her that he's giving them to her. He was about to go when she grabbed him by the arm and picked a couple of flowers then handed them to him.

"Give that to your soulmate. You might forgotten the promise you made from your past lifetime but tell them your soul haven't forgot it."

He bid her goodbye and continued on their way. Sitting on the cab, Chanyeol looked at the flowers in his hand. The florist told them yesterday that myosotis really symbolizes about unforgotten true love but she also kept on insisting the Asian myth wasn't true and of course, he didn't listen because he was blinded by the myth his grandpa told him. He can't even ask for his late grandpa to explain everything about the flower and the myth. He still have Baekhyun as his option since he already knew everything but he can't face him now. Not when his heart is still confuse.

They arrived Korea near midnight and they are very tired from the travel. They hiked the cab going back to their apartment. Chanyeol turned his phone on to check if he receive emails from his work that he need check or review. Tons of notification flood him. Chats, missed calls and sms from his cousin Jongdae and his other cousin. He felt cold shivers run down his body, make him think for the worst possible reasons why they were reaching out of him. He phoned Jongdae who answered before the second ring.

"Chanyeol! Thank goodness! Have you arrived here in Korea?"

"Yes. I'm on the cab. What's the matter?" He asked. Sehun looked at him from the rearview mirror with a frown, worried and he just nodded at him, assuring him everything's okay until his cousin speaks again.

"He's in the hospital. He's looking for you. Chanyeol I..." Jongdae trailed. He's sure his cousin will be mad at him for what he was about to say. Nevertheless, he continues cause he doesn't want to lie on him. " I think he's not staying for too long."

Chanyeol arrived at the hospital seeing his mother and sister crying in each other's arm. He walked slowly towards them, heart beating so fast, praying that he wasn't late. Soon his eyes lied on his mother's and she went towards Chanyeol hugging his son. He holds his mother comfortingly.

"H,he wants to see you. He wanted to talk to you before he go. Chanyeol, he," He hushed his mom before pulling from the hug. He enter the room saw his father surrounded by nurses and a doctor. The man smiled weakly towards his hand holding out his hand for his son to take. Chanyeol did and sit beside his bed.

"We are sorry, Mr. Park. He has multiple organ failure and he asked for euthanasia." The doctor explained. He looked at his father. Tears started streaming down his face.

"You have fight enough, Dad. I understand you." He sobbed hard. "I can't do anything but accept that. I love you." He cried even harder. Like a child being left behind since his father is going away for work. But he's never gonna see his dad again. His dad raised his hand and weakly wiped the tears from his son's face. 

"You really look like dad, Chanyeol. I love you too my son. Promise me you'll take care of your mom and sister. You're going to be the only man who will protect until your sister marries someone." Chanyeol cried even more. He hold his hand to his face. He wanted to be a kid again where he can ask his dad to stay with them to which his dad will carry him and lull him to sleep.

"Chanyeol, I have to tell you something." He softly called for his son who wiped his tears. "I promised something from your grandpa and I hope you will fulfill it for me." Chanyeol's attention was picked from the mention of his grandpa. He waited for his father to continue. 

"Please prevent the past from happening again, Chanyeol."

Today was the interment of his father and family friends paid their individual respect for his father on his very last day. Chanyeol won't cry anymore letting the heartbreaking cry of his mother surrounds them all. He was thankful for his friend and cousin that they are beside him giving him the comfort he doesn't know he needed.

Soon, they started to lowering his casket and white flowers were thrown down to the casket. Chanyeol moved forward to throw his own flower for his father. He's father free from all the pain now and he's happy for that.

People started bidding their goodbye. Chanyeol's sister volunteered to take their mother home. Chanyeol told them to leave him first. He still wants some time with his father. Sehun and Jongdae let him have the space he needed. He looked down at his father's tomb.

"Dad." He started. Wind blowing on his hair softly. It was like his dad is responding to him with the help of the wind. He chuckled.

"I just want to tell you that I finally realized what you've told me back at the hospital." Another wind blows. He smiled.

"Yes dad. I will do what you told me. I won't lost my soulmate this time."

"You never lost your soulmate, Chanyeol." He quickly turned around to see the small archivist infront of him. The man walk towards his father's tomb and he placed the basket of flowers beside it. Chanyeol followed his every movement.

"Mr. Park. I'm sorry for coming this late. Grandpa wasn't able to meet you before you even die. He apologized." Baekhyun said towards the tomb. He sighed.

"You send Grandpa a letter telling him how Chanwoo loved him and he was grateful for that. Grandpa said please tell him that he still loves him too." Chanyeol frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Baekhyun faced him.

"Sorry Chanyeol for coming to your life. For being your soulmate. For being pre-destined to you. But the flower has nothing to do with this. It was just a myth."

"I know." Chanyeol answered abruptly. They looked at each other feeling the wind blows between them. Both hearts are beating loud in their chest like they want to come out and exchange places. Give themselves to each other and never give them back. Chanyeol was about to say something but Baekhyun beat him to it.

"If you really want to do nothing between us then," He was cut off by a hug. Chanyeol pulled him without warning that Baekhyun yelped in surprise. Now, they can each others' heart , beating erratically. Baekhyun calmed down from his initial attack before he sighed letting the taller hugged him.

"I won't let it happen again Baekhyun. We just leave their heartbreaks in the past. Let's make this work. Please." Chanyeol pleaded. Although he can't see Chanyeol's face, he heard sincerity on those words. He gently pushed the taller away, looking up at him. Baekhyun looked at his eyes and was greeted by emotions. Determination, hope, and a little spark of endearment. It's a good start for him. Baekhyun smiled.

"Okay Chanyeol."

They are near the final stages of their research. Its been almost a year since they started the research. Baekhyun and the team have been processed their papers and with their final conclusion the paper will be publish. He was busy flipping over papers for significant informations he need to add on their paper when he received an text message from Director Kim.

 _From: Director_  
_Baekhyun, we need the team to the palace right now. A part of the King's Chamber has been destroy and they've found something mindblowing._

He almost laughed at the choice of word from his director but he was soon to realized what the message was all about. He stood up grabbing his sling bag before dialing Joongi's number. As soon as the other man answered the phone he immediately tells him what to do before dropping the call. He went towards Jongdae's table who was equally busy with his papers.

"Jongdae, let's go something happen at the palace." He ordered the man who hurriedly picked the things he needed.

"Baekhyun, I have something to tell you." Jongdae said as he drive off the parking lot. They used his car since Baekhyun's car on the car wash. Baekhyun removed his eyes from the window and looked at the driver frowning. Jongdae continued.

"I have received an email from anonymous. The email have multiple ancient painting from the Joseon Dynasty. They said in the email that the Japanese forces took those painting and hid them on a cave somewhere in Ganghwa and their generation's been preserving the paintings." Baekhyun listened intently on what Jongdae's telling him.

"They also include the reason for hiding the painting." He stopped the car seeing the red light flash before he continued. "The King and his consort," Baekhyun snapped his head towards his friend. "Looks like the rebel and a Korean-American soldier they killed at a harbor in Manhattan during the Imperial Japanese Regime here in Korea." Then Jongdae went back to driving his car when he saw the green light lit.

All of them has their jaw dropped when they saw the big portrait of the King with his consort beside him. Director Kim was right after all. This is mindblowing.

"He was not just an affair after all. He was the one and only consort of the King." Joongi said. Moving towards the painting.

"This can help in refining our history. Most artifacts from the earlier civilizations were destroy during the war and colonization. We are blessed to have this discover now." One archaeologist said. They all agree on him.

"There's more into it. Joongi gather all the people we need for an outdoor excavation." Baekhyun ordered.

"Sir?" Joongi asked. "An outdoor excavation for what?" Baekhyun fished his phone not answering his question, dialing Director Kim's number. Jongdae ushered Joongi and he told him the gist of the excavation. Director Kim answered after a couple more rings.

"Sir. I need to meet the board now. This is for the research. There is really more to it sir. I'll let Jongdae forward to you the email we receive.Yes sir. Thank you sir."

Baekhyun ordered Jongdae to forward the email he received. They are on their way back to the museum when his phone rings. He fished it out his pocket and smiled. Jongdae whistled at him.

"Boyfriend's calling." He teased. Baekhyun just dismissed him and answer his phone.

"Hey."

"Hi, babe. Are you free tonight?" Chanyeol asked from the other line. Baekhyun looked at his wrist watch. It was almost 4pm and they still need to attend the meeting he asked himself.

"Chanyeol, I'm sorry. We have a meeting tonight. It's very important, babe I," Chanyeol cut his words.

"It's okay babe. I understand you well. I'll just wait for you in your apartment. I'm sleeping over." Baekhyun giggled. He feels like a lovestruck teenager nowadays since the day he take him as his boyfriend. Chanyeol always made him feel loved and well taken care by him. They soon realized that they don't need any myth, curse or flower to fall in love each other. They let everything fall on the places letting their love flow swiftly as a calm ocean.

They bid goodbye with lots of 'I love you's to which Jongdae acts like his throwing up, intentionally making it loud for his cousin on the line heard it.

The meeting ended smoothly and earlier as expected with the board of directors satisfied from Baekhyun's proposal excavation. All they need to do is wait for the government's permission before they proceed. Baekhyun went home straight not forgetting to notify his tall giant that they were released earlier than expected. He rode the bus towards his apartment and the ride made him think and contemplate about things out of the blue. 

He already live for three lifetimes. All of them have meet their soulmate but didn't end up all the same. Eunuch Byun actually married the King and become his consort while Hyun was killed infront of his soulmate but soon Mr. Jones followed him. While him, he and Chanyeol are still starting with their relationship. It's still ripe, full of sweetness and unadultered love. Maybe Chanyeol step on the wrong foot at the beginning but they are okay now. They are opening theirselves to each other and soon they will finally find their steady pace. 

He reached his stop in no time and he was shocked to see his boyfriend waiting at the shed. He run immediately towards his boyfriend excitedly, the other waiting for him with open arms. He hopped inside his arms then wrapping his own around Chanyeol. The latter grown from the impact but immediately fade when he heard the cute giggles from his smaller boyfriend. Who would think that this guys already on his mid 30s?

"I am sure you are not a rebel or a King's consort from your previous lives. You are a giant puppy." Chanyeol teased wrapping his arms tighter then lifting his small lover. Baekhyun yelped at the actions.

"See? A very cute giant puppy." He said when he settled him down pulling out of the hugged just to see his boyfriend pouting. How cute.

"I hate you." Baekhyun pout even more to which Chanyeol cooed. Then he land a peck on the smaller's lips. Baekhyun blushed. He still can't get used of the little intimacy Chanyeol initiate. He'll get used to it. Soon.

They walked home silently holding each other's hand, playfully swinging it every now and then. The hearty laugh Baekhyun let out makes Chanyeol heart clenched not from pain but from happiness. He can't believe he almost let go of this ball of fluff and joy. He knows now that no magical powers can make him fall in love more than the power od Baekhyun's charm. He just realized that all that warm feeling during their first date is not because of the curse but because of Baekhyun's awkwardness, small laugh and rectangular smile. And he thinks they are ready now. To take their relationship to another step.

When Baekhyun turned the lights on, he was greeted by trails of rose petals from their doorway. He looked back at hia boyfriend, eyes wide.

"Go on." Chanyeol told him. He removed his shoes and followed the trail which lead him to the kitchen with their dining table graced by a candle light. Baekhyun can't help to suppressed his amazement towards the things his boyfriend. He turned back to Chanyeol immediately hopping to hug his boyfriend.

"This is beautiful, Yeol! Thank you!" He exclaimed. The taller chuckled and gently pushed Baekhyun. He cupped his face with his both hands before kissing Baekhyun on his forehead. The smaller closed his eyes. This is very romantic. The kind of love his been waiting.

"You know how hopeless romantic I am so yeah. Here's the every cliche candlelight dinner date." They both laughed. Baekhyun shakes his head while chuckling.

"It's not cliche, Yeol. Not unless you're going to propose to me right here, right now then that's," Baekhyun stopped when he realized that Chanyeol ain't laughing with him anymore. 

"Wait. Are you..." He asked. Albeit receiving an unfinished question, Chanyeol clearly understand what his boyfriend tried to ask. 

Chanyeol kneeled down earning a gasp from Baekhyun. He pulled out a red velvet box from his hoodie's pockets, opening it up in front of Baekhyun. A simple silver ring was placed delicately inside the box. He was already teary eyed when Chanyeol burst out.

"Fuck! I forgot the speech. Sehun will be mad at me. I am screwed. I'm sorry, Baek. Wait for a moment." He was about to fished out the paper where he put his proposal speech when Baekhyun grabbed the box and picked the ring out of it. He slid it himself on his ring finger, splaying his hands on the air to look how beautiful his dainty ring finger looked with a ring on it. When he looked back at his now fiancé, he saw his mouth wide open. He chuckled once again. 

They are finally engaged. 

"Well, that's what you call a wedding proposal everyone." Everyone laughed at Sehun's sarcastic remark. They are all now gathered in a VIP restaurant for the engagement party. It took them a while before they planned the party since the excavation was immediately approved by the government and Baekhyun needs to camp near the site. 

True to the email they received paintings and accounts like journals and books about the King and the Consort were here kept safely. Some were ruined by time but there are some that can be retrieve. The person who send them an email is the grandson of the supposed keeper of the cave but they abandoned it after the Japanese shogunate failed to give them compensation for keeping an eye on such important artifacts in the history. They have proofs on the salary his grandfather gets from the Japanese and they are willing to donate the said documents to the museum. Baekhyun promised them that thr government will give them compensation for keeping this important artifacts in refining their history. As Baekhyun saw the portrait of the King, he can't prevent himself from smiling wide. It was like looking at his fiancé portrait. He sneakily captured a picture of it, sending it to his lovely fiancé with a caption "My King". He then received request of another picture but this time he wanted the Consorts portrait. Minutes later he received a proposal of them cosplaying the King and the Consort to which he laughed.

"Are you sure about this Baekhyun?" Sehun asked who received a flying fresh garlic from his bestfriend. Another round of laughs were heard. 

"I still have until September next year. There's still alot of time to think." Baekhyun teased also. Chanyeol pout even more the old ones cooed as the their friends fake vomit. He cupped his future husband's face then give him a peck. 

"Eeewwww Uncles cooties!" Jongmin shouted. They all laughed again. 

Baekhyun is finally happy. Chanyeol is finally happy, too. Their souls are happy too. Finally, they found a lifetime with less pain and suffering. Finally, a lifetime that starts from nothing but ended with everything. A lifetime that Baekhyun doesn't need to sacrifice for his King. A lifetime that Chanyeol doesn't have to see his lover died in his arms. A lifetime that promised them true love that doesn't need a flower's magical power for them to fall in love. 

Baekhyun looked up at his husband whose busy teasing his friends. He looks at him fondly. 

Ah yes. This is their another lifetime and he's gonna spend it with his soulmate once again. But this time, they spend it to the fullest. Together.


End file.
